Family Snapshots
by Daisyangel
Summary: Sequel to Raising A Family. The second generation starts families of their own and has to endure all life's challenges. Morgan/Reid, Hotch/Prentiss, JJ/Will, and lots of OCS. Slash! Don't like it? Don't Read it! You've been warned. Flames will be publically mocked. I only own the original characters. Hoping to do a chapter a day for the year. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

A/n, this is the sequel to "Raising A Family" which is the sequel to "Rules of Attachment" I suggest you read those first if possible so you're not so confused. I'll do my best to explain any questions you have if you don't want to read the other two stories. Please R/R!

XXXX

"Are you ready for you're first day at the BAU, Agent Hotchner?" Jack asked as he sat a plate of food in front of Savannah. They had been back from their honeymoon for two days and it was now time for them both to start their new jobs. Savannah was joining the BAU and he was starting his job as a criminal psychologist for the DC police department.

"Yeah, I'm nervous, but excited. It won't be the same now that Uncle Dave has finally officially retired. I know that Uncle Aaron and Aunt Emily will be retiring soon. I'm not sure how long Dad and Papa will stay on and I know Uncle Will has been trying to get Aunt JJ to retire. I'm not sure how the team will cope with so many changes," she worried. "I know that Anderson has been considered for the team and I think he'll take the position. He's come a long way from the agent he used to be," she mused.

"What about Aunt Penny?" her husband wanted to know.

"She'll out live us all, or she'll stay long enough to ensure she's taught Henry all she knows about being the world's most kick-ass computer tech."

"It's amazing what he can do with a computer," Jack commented. Savannah nodded as she took a bite of her scrambled eggs. Twenty minutes later found them sharing a goodbye kiss before heading off to their first day of their new jobs.

XXXX

"I can't believe I start student teaching today," Lisa Jareau said as she talked to her boyfriend Nate Reid-Morgan as they both got ready in the apartment they shared with Nate's twin sister DJ and Lisa's brother Henry.

"I know you told me, but what grade are you student teaching in again?"

"Fourth grade, they still want to learn but are old enough to be able to do most things for themselves."

"I'm sure you'll do great and they'll love you," he assured.

"Thanks, good luck on your culinary arts test," she replied kissing him. The summer when they were 14, they hung out a lot and helped take care of Savannah, DJ, and Jason when they'd gotten sick. Surprising Nate loved to cook and that summer began a passion that still continued today. Due to his work in high school he'd been accepted into one of the best culinary schools in the area.

"I just hope I don't overcook the sauce this time."

"Just take a deep breath and read over the recipe. If you do that, you'll be fine," Lisa assured as she finished putting on her makeup. They were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you two about done in there? Henry and I have to get to the academy," DJ said as she stood outside the door. Spitting out the toothpaste in his mouth, Nate spoke.

"Yeah, just a second. Opening the door he allowed the other two into brush their teeth and finish up getting ready for the day. He was proud of his baby sister. Ever since their parents had told them about how Savannah had been kidnapped when she was a baby, DJ had sworn she wanted to help rescue children from the same fate, so she'd chosen to go to the academy and try and get on with the Crimes Against Children Division. He knew she'd be great at that job.

XXXX

As Sarah Hotchner and Jason Reid-Morgan shared one last kiss outside Sarah's dorm, Sarah thought about how much things had changed and at the same time how much they'd stayed the same. They were both in their second year of college at George Town. She was studying business and photography and Jason was currently undecided.

"Jay, I have to go to class," she said reluctantly as she pulled away. Jason frowned but let her go knowing if he didn't they would both be late and that definitely wasn't the way to start out a new year.

TBC?

A/n, I know this is short, but this is just a set-up chapter. They'll get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

The team had just arrived back from their first case with Savannah on the team. Thanks to her quick thinking they'd managed to save the last girl who had been taken. The newest agent had just finished writing up her report when Hotch called to her from his office.

"Savannah, could you please come up here?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be right up," she said picking up her report as well as a pad and pen to take notes before heading up the stairs.

XXXX

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked as she entered the unit chief's office placing her report in his inbox.

"Come in and have a seat," he invited. Closing the door Savannah made her way to the seat in front of her father-in-laws desk and settled into it.

"Am I in trouble?" she wondered. Hotch shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to tell you good job on your first case. If it wasn't for you realizing the connection between the kind of coffee all the girls drank we might not have found Becca in time. You're still in your probationary year and I'm happy to report that your first case will get a glowing report from me."

"Thank you, sir," Savannah replied with a smile.

"It's Hotch, Vannah, not sir. Just because I'm your boss as well as your father-in-law doesn't mean you can't still call me Hotch, okay?" Savannah nodded as she smiled.

"Yes si-I mean Hotch."

"As part of your probationary year you'll be with each of us one-on-one at various times. Each of us will write up a report on how you did on the case/work you've been given at that time. A copy of the report will be placed in your file to review at the end of the year and you and I will both receive a copy. Do you understand?" he checked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well then, here's your first report. Congratulations on a job well done, Agent Hotchner," he said with a huge smile.

"Thanks Hotch, is that all? If so, I have a training session with Papa so we can work on my hand-to-hand."

"That's all, see you tomorrow," Hotch said dismissing her. Standing up she headed for the door but stopped as she reached it.

"Hey Hotch?"

"Hmm?" he asked his nose already in a file.

"Did Jack invite you and Aunt Emily over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes he did. Do we need to bring anything?"

"If you want to bring a bottle of wine you can. We've got everything else taken care of." Nodding in agreement Hotch turned back to the file as the female agent slipped out of the office and made her way to the FBI gym after putting the report from Hotch on her desk.

XXXX

"Are you ready for this?" Morgan asked as he and his daughter faced each other ready to spar.

"Yes and I've been practicing, so no going easy on me because I'm your kid," she warned. Morgan scoffed at her words.

"Like I'd go easy on you," he said. After taking their stances they began fighting. True to her word, Savannah held her own against her father. After landing a solid punch to the right side of his head dropping him to the ground she smiled in triumph as she tried to catch her breath. Noticing her father still lying slightly dazed on the ground she quickly dropped to her knees to check on him.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Papa. Are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he stuttered trying to catch his breath after the hit. "You just caught me by surprise. Guess I've learned my lesson, huh?" he teased. The young woman nodded as she bit her lip nervously. Seeing his daughter's distress, Morgan sat up and reached out for her hand. "I promise, I'm okay, kiddo. No harm, no fowl." Recognizing that he was telling the truth, Savannah relaxed and after climbing to her feet she reached out a hand to help Morgan up. Once he was sure he was steady on his feet he pulled her in for a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Savannah. We all are," he breathed.

"Thanks, Papa, I love you," she said as she let go and headed for the locker rooms her father right behind her.

XXXX

A delicious aroma assaulted Savannah's senses when she walked into her and Jack's apartment. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was 5:30. Jack must have gotten off early today she thought as she walked through the living room. Hearing her foot slide across something, she looked down to find rose petals in a path from the living room leading to the dining room.

"Jack?" she called out.

"I'm in here, baby," came his voice. Entering the dining room Savannah gasped at the candles she saw lit on the table as well as a beautiful dinner for two. Jack stood to greet his wife pulling her into his arms for a welcome home kiss.

"Welcome home, baby," he breathed against her lips.

"Thank you, but what's all this for?"

"Dad called me and told me that you cracked the case and everyone is very proud of you, including me. I had to testify in court as a material witness for the prosecution today so I decided to stop at the store after I was done and pick up the ingredients for Lasagna to celebrate my wife's first completed case as a profiler," he explained with a proud smile.

"But I'm not a profiler yet," she protested.

"No, but I know you'll pass the tests you have left to take and that you're going to be the best profiler ever."

"I think you're a bit biased," she commented.

"Maybe so, but it's still true. Now sit down and enjoy your dinner before it gets cold. Smiling at her husband's thoughtfulness, Savannah did just that vowing to tell the other girls just how wonderful Jack had been.

XXXX

Meanwhile across town, another young woman stood in a bathroom staring down at two white sticks sitting innocently on the counter. Reading the results once again, she sank to the floor and started to cry. They so weren't ready for this and she didn't know what they were going to do with a baby on the way. Trying to stop crying she quickly stood up and threw away the tests making sure to hide them so no one else would see them, then she took a deep breath and walked into her bedroom collapsing on to her bed. Landing on her bed with a plop, she began to pray that everything would be figured out and soon.

TBC?

A/n, a bit of a cliffhanger, what do you think? Who is it and what are they going to do and how will their family react? R/R to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. The prequel to this story has recently gotten several nasty guest reviews, and I want to take the time to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews you've been given. For those who haven't read Raising a Family or Rulles of attachment, here is a brief explanation of who belongs to who. Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid-Morgan, kids, Savannah Reid-Morgan, adopted after her mother was killed as part of a case when Savannah was a newborn, now Savannah Hotchner, Nathaniel and Donna Joanne Reid-Morgan twins and biological twins of Derek and Garcia who agreed to be a surrogate for them. Jason Matthew Reid-Morgan, youngest child of Derek and Reid. Biological child of Reid and Garcia. Henry Jareau and Lisa Jareau, kids of JJ and Will. Jack Hotchner and Sarah Hotchner, kids of Emily and Hotch. Sorry for the long a/n, hope you enjoy the chapter.

XXXX

Garcia smiled when her phone rang and her youngest daughter's name came up on the screen.

"Hey there, DJ, how are you, sweetie?"

"Oh, Mom," she gasped trying not to cry. The pain in her daughter's voice made Penelope stop the search she was running for the team and give all her attention to the phone.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you hurt? Is Henry okay?" The horrible scenarios running through the tech's head were most likely worse than anything DJ could tell her.

"No one's hurt, but can I meet you for lunch? I really need to talk to you."

"Sure you can, sweetheart." Looking at her watch she saw that it was nearly noon. "How about we meet at Panera in 15 minutes?" she suggested.

"That sounds fine," DJ answered listlessly.

"Didn't you have class today?" her mom wondered.

"I took a sick day," the young woman answered.

"Ah, I see. See you at Panera around noon, love you, baby."

"I love you to, Mom. Oh, and Mom?" DJ called just before hanging up.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Dad or Papa that we're having lunch. I'll tell them what's going on in my own time, okay?" Feeling her stomach tighten in worry, the tech nodded.

"I won't tell them, promise." DJ breathed a sigh of relief as she hung up the phone. Walking out of her bedroom she was glad that Lisa, Nate, and Henry were all gone.

XXXX

Entering the restaurant, Garcia scanned the tables for her daughter. A frowned crossed her face when she saw her little girl and how exhausted she looked. Moving through the mass of people she ordered them each a cup of tea then headed to the table drinks in hand.

"Just how you like it," she said sitting the tea in front of her daughter. DJ jumped at her mom's voice and raised her head in surprise. Penelope gasped at the tears she saw in her baby girl's eyes.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"I'm p-p-pregnant, Mom. I took two tests and they came back positive." After her speech she began to cry and refused to look at her mom. Abandoning her seat, Garcia made her way over to DJ and pulled her into her arms rubbing her back and trying to comfort her.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. It's all going to be okay." Finally after a few minutes the tears subsided and DJ pulled back to take a drink of tea. Releasing her daughter, Garcia settled back in her seat and waited for DJ to start talking.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Mom."

"Have you told Henry yet? When did you find out?" she asked.

"I found out last night, and no I didn't tell Henry. He was at the library until late working on the computer programming homework he had. I'm not sure what he's going to say. We're not ready for a baby. How are we going to raise it when we're still both just kids?" DJ wondered.

"Raising the baby isn't your only option; you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but I can't get rid of it and I'm not sure I want to give the baby up for adoption. Of course Henry may have a different opinion, but I'm going to keep the baby no matter what he says," she declared. "He or she didn't ask to be born, but they will be and they deserve to be loved," DJ said determinedly.

"Good for you. Raising a baby isn't going to be easy, but I know you can do it. The first thing you need to do is talk to Henry. Then you two need to get together with your dad's, myself, JJ and Will to talk about everything," her mother told her.

"What if he hates me?" DJ asked shakily.

"Donna Joanne Reid-Morgan, he could never hate you. Besides, it takes two people to make a baby, remember? You aren't the only one responsible for this," Garcia reminded gently. DJ nodded at her mom's words. She knew she was right, but it didn't make anything any easier.

"But what if he walks out on us? I can't raise a baby alone," DJ replied with a sniffle.

"Even if my wonderful godson leaves you, which I doubt he will, you won't be alone. You have your fathers and me as well as your brothers and sister and the rest of the team and their kids. A lot of people love you and they will also love this baby. Am I saying it will be easy? No, but you'll make it through," Garcia assured confidently. The first hint of a smile crossed DJ's face at her mom's words and she felt herself slightly relax for the first time since those two sticks had said she was pregnant. Standing up Garcia walked to the counter and got them both lunch which she proceeded to make DJ eat. She knew her daughter needed to keep her strength up especially for the baby growing inside her.

XXXX

"Hey Lisa, can you and Nate give me and Henry sometime alone at the apartment tonight?" DJ asked as she and her best friend sat in the living room.

"Sure we can. There's a movie Nate wants to see, but why? Is everything okay, Deej?" DJ shook her head trying not to look at the blonde's face.

"Things are complicated, but I can't tell you yet. I'll tell you soon, though. I promise," she said softly.

"As long as you promise to tell me as soon as you can. I love you DJ," Lisa said pulling the other girl into a hug. The fact that DJ clung to the hug was a clear indicator of just how much she needed it.

XXXX

"What's wrong, ladies?" Nate asked as he walked through the door.

"Nothing," DJ answered quickly. Nate frowned as he looked intently at his twin sister.

"Are you lying to me, Donna Joanne?" he asked firmly.

"No, I'm not. Just drop it for now, please Nate?" she begged. Nate sighed but knew he should respect his sister's wishes.

"Fine, I'll drop it for now, but I'm always here if you need to talk," he said as he patted her shoulder. DJ nodded as she picked up her textbook and began reading the chapter on how to deal with the media during a child abduction. Twenty minutes later Nathan and Lisa left leaving the apartment cloaked in silence.

XXXX

A key in the lock made DJ look up nervously. Closing her textbook she took a deep breath. It's now or never, she thought as her boyfriend entered the apartment and after dropping his computer in his room made his way to where she was sitting on the couch.

"Hi, sweetie," he greeted happily.

"Hey," she mumbled not making eye contact with him. Instantly he could tell something was wrong.

"DJ, honey? What's wrong, babe?" Deciding the Band-Aid approach would be best she opened her mouth and blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant; we're going to have a baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Henry stared open-mouthed at his girlfriend. The words she'd said kept running through his head.

"Are you sure?" he choked out.

"Yeah, I took the tests last night. I knew I need to think about it before I told you which is why I didn't let you know I was awake when you came into our room last night," she explained.

"Wow, I just can't believe you're pregnant. So I take it you haven't been to a doctor yet?" DJ shook her head. "Does anyone else know?" Henry questioned.

"Mom does, I told her when we met up for lunch today."

"You weren't really sick this morning, were you?" Henry asked.

"No, but I knew I couldn't go to class today I had to tell someone first and Mom seemed like a good choice. Blowing out a breath, Henry dropped his face into his hands. Shaking his head in disbelief he lifted his head and stared into DJ's frightened eyes.

"This is really happening, huh?"

"Yeah, it is. Are you okay?" DJ asked. "I'm sorry for this. If you hate me and want to leave I won't hold it against you. I can raise the baby on my own," she said her voice shaking with the effort it took not to cry. Unaware that he'd gotten up and started to pace, Henry walked back to the couch and pulled his crying girlfriend into his arms.

"Do I wish this happened right now? Yes, but only because we're still so young and will be starting jobs soon. Am I happy about having a baby with you? Yes, most definitely I am. There's no one else I'd rather have a kid with. We're going to raise this baby together with the help of our family. We're in this together, sweetheart. I love you so much," the blonde said kissing her gently on the lips.

"We're really going to raise the baby together?" she checked. Henry nodded in affirmation.

"Sleepless nights, sickness, happy times and all," he vowed. The first real smile she'd had all day crossed DJ's face at her boyfriend's words.

"Parenthood, here we come, ready or not," she commented with a chuckle.

"Truer words were never spoken," Henry agreed. "So what's the next step?" he asked.

"I need to make an appointment with my OBGYN and we need to sit down with our parents and have a long talk," DJ responded. At the thought of telling Morgan and Reid, Henry paled.

"Uncle Derek and Uncle Spencer are gonna kill me," he squeaked. DJ laughed at Henry's terrified expression. "It's not funny, Deej. They're going to kill me for getting their baby girl knocked. Especially considering we're not married. Do you think it's too late to run away?" he suggested only half joking.

"Yes, it's too late to run away. I'm going to try and make appointment with my doctor tomorrow. Once she confirms the pregnancy for sure we can set up a time to meet with the parents. Let's hope they don't have a case," DJ mused. Henry nodded in agreement.

"I love you, baby," he said as he kissed her once again then placed his hand on her still flat stomach. "Daddy loves you to, peanut," he said rubbing her stomach gently. Tears of joy filled DJ's eyes and she fought to keep them back. Maybe things would be okay after all, she thought as she snuggled into Henry's embrace needing the comfort he was willing to provide.

XXXX

"What time did you get an appointment for?" Henry asked as they climbed into their cars to head to the academy the next morning.

"It's at 4:00 so I'll only be missing half an hour of class," she replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the cars at 3:30, then?"

"But why?" she wondered.

"I'm going to the appointment with you, of course," Henry explained patiently.

"That's really sweet, but you don't have to, babe."

"It's my baby to, which means he or she is my responsibility as well. I'll come to as many appointments as I can make it to. We're in this together, remember?" he reminded her gently. DJ nodded with a smile.

"Well then, see you at 3:30," she said as she closed the door and headed out of the driveway.

XXXX

The blood test has confirmed it. You are in fact pregnant, DJ. Congratulations," Dr. Mallory said as she read over the results in the folder in front of her.

"How far along is she?" Henry wanted to know.

"I'm not sure yet. I want to do an ultrasound to make sure everything looks okay and to see how far along you are, if that's okay?" she asked addressing the young woman sitting on the table.

"That's fine with me," DJ answered.

"Okay, then, please lie back and lift your shirt," the doctor instructed as she grabbed a tube of gel and prepared to squirt some on to DJ's stomach. "This will be cold," she warned as she squirted the gel onto DJ's stomach. Despite the warning, the expecting mother jumped as the cool gel hit her skin. Turning on the machine, Dr. Mallory grabbed the transducer and placed it on DJ's stomach running it around until she found what she was looking for.

"Do you see that little blob right there?" she asked the two pointing at a spot on the screen. Both young adults nodded. "That's your baby. Do you see that pulsing part in the middle?" she asked.

"Yeah, what is that?" DJ asked.

"That's your baby's heartbeat. It's a bit too early to her it, but it looks good and strong. I'd say you're about two months along. I'm giving you a due date of June 7th. Unless either of you have questions, I'm done for today. I'll be giving you a prescription for prenatal vitamins that I want you to get filled today and start taking them daily. Here are some pamphlets that talk about your different options including adoption." DJ was glad they'd talked about this the night before.

"We're definitely keeping the baby," she answered confidently.

"Go ahead and take them and read over them just in case you change your mind. I'm not saying you will, but it never hurts to keep an open mind," the doctor suggested. "Here is a list of foods/drinks you can have and ones you should stay away from," she said adding it to the pile and heading it all to a slightly overwhelmed DJ.

"When should I make my next appointment?" DJ asked.

"Make it for next month. I want to see you monthly at least for now. If complications arise I'll up the number of appointments," the doctor explained. "Do either of you have any questions?" she asked. Both of them shook their heads. "If you ever do, don't hesitate to call me," she said as she stood and after handing DJ a towel to wipe the gel off her stomach exited the room closing the door behind her, giving the two a moment to process all they'd just been told.

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

Juggling her camera bag, her backpack, a coffee, and purse, Sarah grumbled when her cell phone rang. Shifting her coffee to her other hand she reached into her purse to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie, did I catch you at a bad time?" came Emily's voice.

"No, just have my hands full. I just finished my last class for the day. I'm heading to drop off my stuff at my dorm, then heading to work." She worked at a local diner a few minutes away from the college.

"Sounds like you've had a busy day," her mom commented.

"Yeah, and I'm hoping to have dinner with Jason but not sure if that's going to happen. He's got a paper to write for Western Civ. How are things with you?" Sarah wanted to know.

"They're fine, your dad and I are having dinner tomorrow with your brother and Savannah. I just have a giant pile of paperwork and needed a break, so I thought what better way to relax then call my kid," Emily said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom, I love you," Sarah said softly.

"Love you to, baby."

"Hey Mom, would you be willing to help me with a project?" Sarah asked hesitantly. Catching the wariness in her child's voice, Emily paused.

"What kind of project, Sarah Elizabeth?"

"I need to take some candid shots for my project in Photography 2 and I thought you and Dad might be willing to let me get some shots of you at home, and maybe at work? I'm gonna ask the team if they'll help me as well. Please, Mom?" she begged.

"I hate having my picture taken, Sar. You know that," Emily slightly whined.

"Mom, are you really whining?" her daughter asked incredulously.

"Maybe just a little."

"Come on, you don't want me to fail my project do you?" Sarah asked giving her puppy dog eyes even though her mom couldn't see her.

"Your puppy dog eyes don't work on me, remember? That's only your dad they work on. You're guilt trip does, however. Okay, I'll help you, but you have to ask the rest of the team including your dad yourself," Emily answered.

"Thanks, Mom, you're awesome."

"Just remember that when my birthday comes," the profiler teased. Sarah laughed and smiled.

"I have to go, bye, Mom. Love you."

"Bye kiddo, love you to," Emily said hanging up the phone and getting back to the dreaded pile of paperwork.

XXXX

"Did she ask you about taking pictures of you?" Morgan asked from his desk. Emily's head snapped up at her partner's words.

"Yeah, she did. How'd you know that?"

"She asked me already," he answered.

"Yeah, me, to," Reid chimed in.

"Savannah?" Emily asked the young woman sitting at the desk next to hers. Savannah looked up and nodded. "Was I the last one she asked?" Emily wondered.

"Yeah, because she knew you would be the hardest to crack," JJ said as she laughed.

"Why that little sneak. She played me," Emily said trying to sound mad but only succeeding in laughing.

"Well, she did learn from the best," Morgan kidded.

"Hey, are you guys picking on my wife?" Hotch demanded as he walked down the stairs and stood behind Emily's chair rubbing her neck.

"Who us? Not at all," Morgan answered cheekily.

"Save it for someone who believes you, Morgan," Hotch teased. Turning to Emily, he said,

"So did Sarah ask you about pictures?"

"I really was the last to know, wasn't I?" Emily responded. Hotch nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Our daughter knows you well," he said with a smile. The others laughed at the teasing between their friends. It was nice to know that between all the cases they could still joke around and enjoy each other's company.

XXXX

The sound of four phones going off made the team look up. Simultaneously, Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Garcia who had wandered into the bullpen for a chat pulled out their phones. JJ frowned as she read the message.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"DJ and Henry want to have dinner with all of us if we're free tonight," she said, reading her text.

"I wonder what's going on?" Reid questioned out of curiosity. Garcia did her best to avoid eye contact because she had a good idea what this meeting was about and she didn't want to let on that she already knew what was going on. It was DJ and Henry's story to tell. Unfortunately she was surrounded by profilers.

"You know something, don't you baby girl?" Morgan asked zeroing in on her facial expression.

"No, what would make you think that?" she asked, cursing when her voice squeaked at the end. Morgan leveled a look at her.

"Garcia…" he said.

"Okay, I know something, but it's not mine to tell. Please don't push me, okay? Please, Derek?" The use of his first name didn't go unnoticed by the group.

"Fine, I won't push you," he assured. The tech breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad she'd dodged that one.

"So whose house are we having dinner at? It sounds like this might not be something we want to do at a restaurant," Reid commented.

"I'd offer ours, but the oven isn't working very well. We're getting a new one tomorrow," JJ said.

"Our house it is, then," Morgan said as he replied that they would have dinner at their house that night. The rest of the day was spent wondering what the two young adults had to tell them. The entire team couldn't wait until the next day because they knew that someone would eventually share the news with them.

XXXX

"We have to tell Nate and Lisa before we go to Dad and Papa's house tonight," DJ said as she read the text from her father.

"Yeah, so Nate can kick my ass, oh great," Henry said worriedly.

"He won't be happy about it, but at least you're staying, and he likes you so he won't be pissed for too long. I hope," DJ added softly.

"You and me both, Sweetheart. You and me both." "When are you going to tell Savannah and Jason?" he wanted to know.

"Savannah and I have our monthly Mani/Peti and lunch on Saturday, I'll tell her then. Jason, I'm not sure yet. A phone call seems so impersonal. I'll figure out something," she said as they pulled in front of their apartment and saw both Lisa and Nate's cars in the driveway. "Well I guess it's now or never," DJ said as she climbed from the car and headed for the apartment building door.

XXXX

Lisa was in the living room drinking some tea but Nate wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hey Nate, can you come out here for a sec?" DJ called out.

"Do I have to?" her brother grumbled.

"Yes, you do," she called back. Grumbling in slight annoyance the young man walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch next to Lisa, kissing her on the cheek.

"What's going on, DJ?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, are you okay, Sis?" her twin asked in concern. DJ drew in a shaky breath and bit her lip as she stared at her brother and best friend before dropping her eyes to the ground. Henry reached out and took her hand into his, squeezing it.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Oh, sweetie," Lisa gasped as she put a hand to her mouth.

"You're what! How could you do something so stupid? I out to punch your lights out," Nate snarled as he jumped up and lunged at Henry.

"Nathaniel, no! Please don't," his twin begged as tears filled her eyes. Hearing his sister's voice Nate stopped just short of Henry and glared at him.

"How could you get my baby sister pregnant?"

"It's not all his fault. It takes two to make a baby," DJ pointed out. Nate drew in a breath trying to calm down.

"Yeah I know, but I'm still pissed at you man," he said addressing Henry.

"You have every right to be," Henry agreed.

"Do the parents know?" Lisa questioned.

"No, we're having dinner with them tonight," DJ said.

"Good luck," Nate said.

"I'm sorry, Nate," DJ said as she cried.

"Oh, Sis, it's okay. Please don't cry," Nate said as he walked over and wrapped her in a hug.

"You hate me," she hiccupped.

"Hush, no I don't hate either of you. Am I happy that my 21-year-old twin sister is pregnant? No, I'm not but I don't hate you. I'm going to be there for you guys. This baby is gonna have the coolest uncle ever," he said with a smile.

"I think Jason might have something to say about that," she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but everyone knows I'm cooler," Nate said sarcastically. The group laughed breaking up the tension.

"So I'm going to be an aunt?" Lisa asked as she hugged her brother.

"Yeah, you are," Henry replied.

"I can't wait," she said excitedly. "If it's a girl, I'm gonna have so much fun," she said smiling at the thoughts running through her head.

"I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me at 6:00 so we can go to Dad and Papa's, please," DJ said as she stood and made her way to their bedroom.

"Okay, sleep well," Henry said as he settled on the couch to think.

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner had been eaten and everyone was now sitting in the living room ready for whatever Henry and DJ were going to tell them. JJ had glanced at the young woman's hand and didn't see a ring, but that didn't mean she wouldn't hide it until they'd been told, the profiler reasoned to herself.

"Not that I mind, but what prompted this little get together?" Will asked.

"We have something to tell you," Henry admitted.

"And that would be?" Morgan prompted. Looking at his girlfriend's face, Henry could tell that she wanted him to tell them. She'd had enough of telling people for the moment.

"Well, uh, Mom, Dad, Uncle Derek, Uncle Spencer, Aunt Penny, DJ's pregnant. We're going to have a baby," he said all in one breath. JJ felt her eyes fill with tears as all three men glared at Henry. Garcia just began ringing her hands.

"I'm sorry; did you just say you're pregnant?" Morgan asked trying to stay calm but failing miserably. DJ nodded but couldn't look at him.

"How far along are you?" JJ interjected.

"Two months along. I took two tests last night then Henry and I went to the doctor today to confirm it. So far everything looks good," DJ responded with a slight smile.

"Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't punch you," Reid demanded as he got up and headed towards Henry. Everyone was stunned for a second that it was Reid going after him, and not Morgan.

"Didn't we do this already?" Henry joked trying to ease the tension.

"Yes we have. No one's punching Henry. It's not all his fault. It takes two people to have a baby. I know you're all disappointed in us. We're not happy that this is happening right now, but it is and we have to deal with it," the expectant mother said matter-of-factly.

"We know it won't be easy, but we want to keep the baby. We have this semester and we graduate from the academy. DJ could still start working with the CAD but hopefully Katie Cole will work with her to ensure she and the baby are kept as safe as possible.

"It sounds like you guys have done some talking," Will commented.

"Yeah, last night, and then today once we knew it was official," his son answered.

"So, you're due in June?" Garcia asked, counting the months in her head.

"Yeah, June 7th, according to Dr. Mallory," DJ replied.

"Do you have ultrasound pictures?" JJ asked trying to contain her excitement. Smiling softly, the young woman pulled out pictures and handed them to both hers and Henry's parents. While the soon-to-be grandparents looked at the pictures in their hands, DJ kissed Henry's cheek and slipped from the room. She needed a bit of time to herself to try and get everything sorted out. This had definitely been a tough 24 hours.

XXXX

Henry and the parent's continued to talk until Reid realized that DJ hadn't come back from wherever she'd gone.

"Where did DJ go?" he asked addressing the group.

"Upstairs, I think. I think she needed a bit of time alone," Henry explained.

"I'm gonna go up and check on her. Henry, all of us, including you two wish this would have happened a couple years from now, but it's happening now and I know that the five of us as well as the rest of the team and your siblings will be there for you guys every step of the way. I'm proud of you for staying and not running. Anyone can make a baby, it takes a man to stay and raise a child," Reid said as he patted his godson on the back.

"Thanks, Uncle Spencer," Henry said as he hugged him before letting him go so he could go check on DJ. The others nodded in agreement at Reid's words and conversation finally changed to how everyone was doing in school or work.

XXXX

Spencer first checked the bathroom but she wasn't there so he headed to her and Savannah's childhood bedroom.

"Knock, knock, can I come in? It's Dad," he said knocking on the closed door.

"Sure, come on in," came a small voice. Entering the room, Spencer felt his heart break a little at what he saw. DJ was curled up on her old bed her baby blanket clutched to her chest. It was clear she'd recently stopped crying.

"Hey, what's with the tears, bumblebee?" The use of her childhood nickname made her smile. When she was about five she'd loved bumblebees and had dressed as one for Halloween, accept she'd left the costume on for three days until he and Derek had forced her to take it off so it could be washed and put away.

"You're all disappointed in us. I never wanted to disappoint you guys. I'm so sorry, Daddy. Things are so screwed up right now. I'm scared, I have no idea what I'm doing, and neither does Henry. How can we raise a baby?"

"First of all, yeah we're disappointed in the situation but we still love you guys. Being scared is natural, your papa, mom, and I were all scared before we got each one of you. We made it, though and so will you and Henry. I'm sure Garcia told you this as well, but you're not alone. The entire team as well as both of your siblings will help you out as much as they can. Now come here and let Daddy make it all better," he said holding out his arms. Launching herself into his arms, DJ clung tightly to his shirt like she'd done as a little girl. This was just what she'd needed to help ground her and reassure her that they would make it after all.

TBC?

A/n, sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm sick, but I made a promise to post a chapter a day, and I'll do my best to keep that promise. Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites. They mean a lot to me.


	7. Chapter 7

"How did your testimony go, Jack?" Emily asked as she, Aaron, Savannah and Jack enjoyed a dinner at Jack and Savannah's place.

"It went okay. I was trying to prove that the defendant wasn't insane and clearly knew what he was doing when he killed his wife. I think the prosecution was happy with my testimony, the defense, not so much."

"That's because you probably blew their defense out of the water," Savannah complimented as gave her husband a kiss. Jack blushed and ducked his head.

"How many more classes do you have to take until you have your degree in child psychology as well?" Hotch questioned.

"Five, I wasn't originally going to do it, but I think that criminal psychology while an important field isn't where my true calling lies. I love kids and want to have the chance to help them especially if they lose a parent like I was helped when I was little. Adrian was a great help to me when you took me to her for the first year or two after Mom died," Jack said giving his dad a smile.

"I didn't know how best to help you and I after a bit of prodding by Emily, I knew a child psychologist could help you in a way I never could," Hotch explained.

XXXX

"So I hear Sarah conned you into letting her take pictures of you," Jack said to his mom as they cleared the table. Savannah had asked Hotch to help her with a consult she'd brought home.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Vannah told me when she got home. She asked me as well, and I told her I'd let her do it if she needed me to," he explained. "I'm proud of her, it's not easy to have a double major," he admitted.

"No, it's not, but if anyone can do it, it's your sister," Emily commented.

"Yes it is," her step-son agreed. "Can I ask you something, Mom?" Jack questioned in a serious tone. Putting down the dish she was holding, Emily gave her complete attention to Jack.

"Of course you can, Jack. What is it?" Emily asked in concern.

"How do you handle it every day knowing that you could lose Dad to an unsub or that he could lose you?" Reaching out Emily pulled the young man into a hug.

"Oh, sweetie, it's not easy, but you know what helps?"

"No, what?" he asked.

"Knowing that the entire team has our backs. Also, that we're armed and we wear bullet proof vests when we go out into the field. JJ's been working with Savannah on her shooting to ensure that she's just as good a shot as JJ," Emily said with a smile.

"That makes me feel some better, but I still can't help but be afraid of what might happen. I can't lose her, Mom. I love her too much."

"Unfortunately, there's no guarantee that you won't lose her as a result of an unsub, but there's no guarantee you will either. She could just as easily die in her sleep when she's 90. The important thing to always remember is to say I love you every chance you get," Emily said giving him a motherly pat on the cheek.

"Thanks for the advice, I love you, Mom," Jack said hugging her back before moving from the hug and continuing to carry dishes from the table.

"I love you to, Jack," Emily answered as she went to help finish clearing the table.

XXXX

"The only connection I can see so far is that the men all went to the same gym. It doesn't seem like another man could have killed them due to the fact that they were not really moved very far from where they were tortured to their final resting place. Probably a woman of moderate strength," the newest profiler hypothesized.

"Excellent observations, I think you're right. Send it back to the Rhode Island PD and tell them that they're looking for a fairly well-built woman, between the ages of 25 and 35 and holds a job in a male dominate world," Hotch suggested.

"That's what I was thinking; I'll send it off first thing tomorrow. Thanks for the help, Hotch," she replied.

"Anytime, kiddo, that's what I'm here for. Did I see Chocolate Chip cookies in the kitchen as we walked by?" the unit chief asked hopefully. Savannah nodded with a smile.

"Haley's recipe to boot," she responded.

"Then what are we waiting for? If we don't hurry, Jack and Em will eat them all, come on," he said turning and hurrying back towards the kitchen. Who knew Aaron Hotchner of the BAU had a sweet tooth, Savannah thought with a chuckle as she followed her father-in-law back to the kitchen.

XXXX

"Hey Savannah?" Emily asked as she bit into a cookie.

"Hmm?" the younger woman answered as she put down her glass of milk.

"Have you talked to your sister lately?"

"No, not in the last few days, why?"

"She apparently sent a text to all the parents requesting to have dinner with them last night. I asked Reid about it today and he said that he didn't want to talk about it yet. I just wondered if you knew anything," Emily explained.

"No, but we have our monthly lunch/manicure/pedicure day tomorrow so I'll see if I can get it out of her then. It's not like DJ to keep secrets. I hope everything's okay," the newest profiler stated biting her lip. Reaching out Jack covered her hand with his.

"I'm sure it is. If for some reason it's not, she's tough she'll be fine and we've all got her back," he said comfortingly. The parents smiled, the closeness all their children had experienced during childhood was thankfully still very much in tact, and something they would always be grateful.

TBC?

A/n, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It really does make me feel good. Please let me know anything you want to see in this story and I'll do my best to make it happen.


	8. Chapter 8

"What color do you want to paint your fingernails and toes?" the salon employee asked as she stood in front of DJ and Savannah.

"Purple, please," DJ replied.

"How about you?" her colleague asked, addressing Savannah.

"I'd like red, please," she answered. After the manicures and pedicures the two of them left the salon and headed for one of their favorite restaurants.

XXXX

"Are you okay, Sis? You seem distracted, what's going on?" Savannah wondered.

"I am distracted but yes, I'm okay, well mostly. I have some news and I'm not sure how you're going to take it. Please just know that I'm sorry," DJ apologized.

"Don't leave me in suspense, what's going on?" her sister demanded.

"I'm two months pregnant, I found out a couple days ago. Henry and I are going to keep the baby and the parent's know," she explained. Savannah sat back in the booth trying to process her younger sister's words.

"Wow, you're sure?" she checked.

"Yeah, Dr. Mallory confirmed it. Now the only ones who don't know are Sarah and Jason as well as their parents. I told Mom, Dad, Papa, and Aunt JJ they could tell them. I mean it's not like it's a big secret. They'll figure it out sooner or later."

"So when are you due?" her sister wanted to know.

"June 7th, according to the doctor. I'm going to be a mom; I'm both terrified and excited. More terrified than excited right now, but I'm sure they'll even out eventually."

"How are you going to handle working?" Savannah questioned.

"I'll graduate from the academy in December then will start at CAD. I'm sure Katie will work with me and let me work a desk until the babies' born. I hate the idea of desk duty, but it's what's best for the baby," she said decisively.

"You're already talking like a mom. I'm proud of you, Deej," Savannah told her. The younger girl gave her sister a quizzical look.

"You're proud of me for getting pregnant at 21 when I'm not even out of school and Henry and I aren't married?"

"No, I'm proud that you're doing the right thing and raising this baby and that Henry's staying by your side. He's not running, right?" she checked.

"No, he's been by my side through all of this. He even went with me to the doctor. He's promised to come to as many doctor's appointments as he can. I'm really lucky, Sis. I couldn't ask for a better guy to have a child with," she said as tears filled her eyes. "Hormones," she said with a chuckle as she wiped away the tears.

XXXX

Her conversations with Sarah and Jason had gone similar. Everyone was supportive and would do everything they could to help them out. It was now one month later and she was now three months along. Thankfully the morning sickness had been light something she was grateful for. Severe morning sickness would be hard to deal with considering she was almost done with the academy. Getting out of the shower, she gasped as she saw her reflection in the mirror. Hearing his girlfriend gasp, Henry turned from where he was shaving.

"DJ, is something wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"I'm fine, and so is the baby. I have a noticeable bump now. Look," she demanded turning so he could her profile better. The baby bump was now noticeable. Moving to where the mother of his child was standing, Henry placed a hand on her slightly showing stomach.

"Hey there, baby, I'm your daddy. You keep growing big and strong you hear me. Don't be too hard on your mommy, though. We both love you and can't wait for the day we get to meet you," he said as he gently patted her stomach before leaning in and kissing her heedless of the shaving cream on his face.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you to," he replied. Grabbing a towel, he handed it to DJ so she could wipe the shaving cream off her face. "Not that I mind, it's a cute look on you," he teased.

"Oh, hush, you," she laughed as she finished wiping off the cream then headed out of the bathroom to get dressed for the day.

XXXX

"I can't believe this day's finally come. I'm so proud of them both," Garcia gushed as she saw Henry and DJ take their place with their classmates on stage. It was the day of the academy graduation and everyone was present.

"It seems just like yesterday they were starting school now they're both about to be FBI agents," JJ said wistfully.

"How time flies," Emily interjected. The director stepping to the podium silenced the group and they turned their attention to the ceremony proceedings. After a few remarks the director introduced the keynote speaker for the graduation.

"Even academy graduations have boring pompous speakers," Reid grumbled softly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, kid," Rossi agreed.

"Yeah, I think I'm about to fall asleep," Morgan mumbled. Hotch glared at them silencing them. Finally the speaker wrapped up and each graduate was recognized.

"Donna Joanne Reid-Morgan, she will be joining the Crimes Against Children Division. Katie Cole, you're getting an exemplary agent, congratulations, Agent Reid-Morgan," the director said handing her her official FBI badge.

"Thank you," DJ said as she fought back tears of joy.

"Henry William LaMontagne he will be joining the Behavioral Analysis Unit as a technical analyst he will be working under the direction of Penelope Garcia and Kevin Lynch. Congratulations Agent LaMontagne," the director said handing Henry his badge as well.

"Thank you, sir. This is an honor," Henry said happily.

"As one final act, the class will recite the oath," the director said as he stepped back and indicated the class should speak.

I do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God." "Welcome to the FBI, congratulations," the director said as Pomp and Circumstance began to play and the new agents walked off the stage and out into the cold but sunny day.

XXXX

"Congratulations to both of you. We're so proud of you," Morgan said as he hugged them both. The rest of the team gave their congratulations and hugs.

"There's a celebratory lunch at my house along with cake compliments of Garcia," Rossi announced.

"Party at Uncle Dave's," Jason cried happily. The others laughed. Everyone began heading to their cars so they could head to Dave's.

"We'll be there soon. I have to go to the bathroom first," DJ informed the group. The others nodded in understanding as they left. Just another joy of pregnancy, DJ thought as she headed for the bathroom, and she knew this one would only get worse the further along she got. Today would definitely be a day she would never forget. She couldn't believe that she and Henry would start their careers as FBI agent's the following Monday.

TBC?

A/n, the oath is taken directly from the FBI's website. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback and follows/favorites.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good afternoon, what can I get you?" Sarah asked as she approached a table with a middle aged couple sitting at it.

"We aren't quite sure yet, but I would like a Coke and he'll have a sweet tea, please," the woman answered.

"Coming right up. Just so you know today's special is the fried chicken dinner. It comes with a thigh and two legs as well as mashed potatoes, corn, and a dinner roll all for $6.99. I'll be right back with your drinks," she said pleasantly as she walked away.

"Order up for table three," called out one of the cooks. Hurrying to the pick up window, Sarah grabbed the order and delivered it to the table before going back to get the drinks for the new couple. She had just placed the drinks on the table when she heard the door open. Looking up she smiled as she saw Jason walk into the diner and take a seat.

"Have we decided what we want or do we need a bit more time?" she asked.

"I think I know what I want. What about you, dear?" the woman asked her husband.

"Go ahead and order and I'll make my decision he answered.

"I'd like the club sandwich but without lettuce and for my side, I'd like fries," the woman told her.

"Club sandwich with no lettuce and fries," Sarah repeated as she wrote it down.

"And for you, sir?"

"I think I'll have the fried chicken special of the day."

"Excellent choice, this place has some of the best fried chicken," she said. "Oh, it comes with a side salad I forgot to mention that before. What dressing do you want?"

"Ranch?" he asked.

"Sure we have ranch. So that's a club sandwich with no lettuce with fries and the fried chicken special with ranch for the salad," she read back. The couple nodded with a smile. "I'll have that out as soon as I can, let me know if you need anything," she said closing her pad and heading for the kitchen to drop off the order. As she walked by Jason's table she smiled at him and at Maggie one of her fellow waitresses who was taking his order.

"Hey you, I'll come back by and chat for a second once I've put this order in," she said giving her boyfriend another smile.

"Sounds good," he replied as he handed Maggie his menu and turned to the book he had sitting on the table next to him.

XXXX

"Busy day so far?" Jason asked as Sarah settled across him for a brief break.

"Yeah, for some reason, everyone wants Johnny's today. At least it means good tips," she said.

"Yeah, that's true. I'm so ready for Christmas break. I'm not ready for finals this week, though," he said with a grimace.

"Neither am I. I told Mary that this would be my last shift until after finals. It's too hard to wait tables and study for finals at the same time," Sarah replied.

"It'll be nice to be at home for a few weeks. Being the only kid left at home is nice, of course you know that," Jason added.

"That I do," she agreed. At the door opening, Sarah looked up as she saw a man come in. If he sat in her section her was break over and she'd have to take his order. Instead of walking to a table, though, he stopped in the middle of the room and reached into his coat pocket. If Sarah had known what would happen next she would have wished she was anywhere but at the diner that day. Out of his pocket he pulled a gun.

XXXX

"Everyone on the ground now!" he shouted waving the gun in the air. No one moved, they were all too frightened. "I said on the ground. You have five seconds to get on the ground or he dies," the gunman said pointing the gun at Jason's head. "One… Two… Three…" he stopped counting as everyone dropped to the ground. Before she dropped to the ground the cashier hit the silent alarm summoning the police.

"Why are you doing this?" one of the customers questioned.

"Shut up, just shut up! I can't think with all your noise. It's too bright in here. The blinds need to be closed. You!" he yelled pointing his gun in Sarah's direction.

"Y-Y-Yes?" she stammered.

"Very slowly close those blinds. No funny business or your little boyfriend dies, got it?" Sarah nodded shakily as she got to her feet and slowly and deliberately walked to the windows closing the blinds. Once that was done she walked back to where Jason was and dropped to the ground. She was glad her phone was in her pocket and that she could use it without having to pull it out. Maybe she could get a message to her parents and the rest of the team. Just then the sound of sirens caught the gunman's attention and he swore.

"Damn it! Who called the police?" he snarled as he scanned the room. Seeing the cashier cowering behind the counter he fired and hit her in the chest. She was dead before she hit the ground. All the women cried out and the men flinched.

"I said shut up!" he yelled as he turned and fired another shot. This one hit Jason in the shoulder.

"Jason!" Sarah cried out before she could stop herself. Reaching out she pressed her hand against his shoulder in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. "If you don't shut up he'll get another bullet, you stupid bitch," he snarled. Clamping her mouth shut, Sarah nodded. They didn't need any more shots to be fired they'd already had two too many.

XXXX

"My team, conference room, now!" Hotch demanded as he walked down the stairs. Quickly the agent's grabbed their tablets and headed for the conference room.

"Where are we going?" Morgan wondered.

"It's local, someone came into Johnny's Diner about 20 minutes ago waving a gun. The cops have heard shots fired twice but they can't get the hostage taker to answer the phone," Hotch explained briskly.

"Oh god, Sarah's working today," Emily said with a sob.

"I think Jason was on his way there when I talked to him earlier," Reid said quietly.

"Do we know how many hostages he has?" Savannah questioned.

"The cops on scene say they can see five tables of customers, two at each plus three waitresses, and the table with Jason at it. He was the only one by himself but one of the waitresses was sitting with him. We need to get there now and see if we can get through to this guy," Hotch said. Without another word the team was on their feet and running for the SUV's. Two members of their family were in trouble and they were bound and determined to save them no matter what.

TBC?

A/n cliffhanger, I know, but hopefully that will encourage some of my lerkers who are just following this story to review.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm heading to get a cup of coffee, anyone want some?" DJ asked as she stood up from her desk. Salina Baker and Jake Albert shook their heads.

"If you don't mind," Katie Cole responded.

"Yeah, I'd love some as well," Elena Phillips added.

"Okay, three coffees coming right up," she said heading for the little lounge they had. Walking in, she smiled at the agent sitting in the break room. She had just finished pouring the first cup of coffee when what the reporter on the television was saying grabbed her attention.

"Hey turn that up, please," she requested. Nodding, the agent did what was asked.

"If you're just joining us, there appears to be a hostage situation at Johnny's Diner. It's unknown at this time how many people are being held hostage. What we can confirm is that besides the three waitresses working, one of them is a daughter of two federal agents. It is also believed that her boyfriend is in the diner. Sources close to the investigation have also confirmed that he is also a child of federal agents. There have been two separate reports of shots fired, and there is at least one dead and one injured. That's all we know for now, but it's suspected that the injured victim is the boyfriend of the waitress, but we can't confirm that for sure, we'll be back when we know more. This is Kelly Green reporting for KKBI." DJ gasped and her knees began to give out. The male agent in the lounge with her rushed forward and gently eased her to the floor.

"Agent Reid-Morgan, are you okay? What is it?"

"My b-b-brother and his girlfriend, those are the agent's daughter and her boyfriend who is my brother and also two agent's kid." At this she began to cry. Thankfully the agent who worked in counter terrorism remembered that Agent Reid-Morgan worked in CAD so he quickly jumped up and ran for the CAD bullpen.

XXXX

"Agent Cole! You need to come with me quickly!" he said as he ran in.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Katie asked looking at the new agent who had joined when DJ had.

"I'm Agent Bill Walker, and you need to come with me. There's a hostage situation at Johnny's Diner and apparently Agent Reid-Morgan is related to one of the hostages and knows the other," he explained hurriedly. As quickly as she could, Katie got up from her desk and followed the worried agent to the lounge. Spotting the newest agent to her team sitting on the floor she rushed over to her.

"Thank you, Agent Walker, I can take it from here," she said as she put a hand on DJ's arm.

XXXX

"DJ, its Katie, look at me, sweetie." Frightened tear-filled eyes lifted to meet Katie's.

"Jason and Sarah are being held hostage at Johnny's," DJ said just above a whisper. "And Jason might be shot."

"I know they are." DJ's breathing was ragged and Katie was worried for the baby she was carrying. She was now five months along. "DJ, you have to calm down. It's not good for the baby. Where's Henry today?" she asked.

"He's out sick today; he had his wisdom teeth removed a couple days ago and is still experiencing a lot of pain."

"I'm going to call him, but first, let's get you to the couch and I'll get you some tea, okay?" Katie instructed. Nodding, DJ allowed Katie to help her to her feet and guide her to the couch. Once she'd made a cup of tea, she handed it to her agent before grabbing her cell phone and dialing Henry's number.

XXXX

Meanwhile at the scene, the BAU had managed to get the hostage taker to answer the phone and he told them that the cashier was dead and that there was one person injured.

"I want to talk to Sarah," Morgan demanded. Normally now that Rossi had retired again, Hotch was the primary hostage negotiator but since he was too close, it fell to Morgan. Hell, all of them were to close. It was Morgan's son, but neither Savannah nor JJ were comfortable doing it.

"I don't know no Sarah," the unsub growled.

"She's one of the waitress's," Morgan explained.

"Fine, hold on," the unsub said as he turned to the group of frightened customers and staff.

"Which one of you is Sarah," he demanded. Tentatively Sarah raised her hand.

"The damn fed wants to talk to you. Come over here, nice and slow. No funny business, or your boyfriend gets shot again and this time in the head." Nodding, Sarah slowly climbed to her feet and walked as slowly as she could towards the unsub. Once she was close enough, the unsub shoved the phone into her hand then turned back to angrily waving his gun around and glaring at the others.

XXXX

"H-H-Hello?" she stammered into the phone.

"Hey Sar, its Morgan. Are you okay, kiddo?"

"I'm not hurt if that's what you mean. Jason is, though. I'm so sorry, Uncle Morgan. I tried to stop him but I couldn't." Sarah was crying openly now. All the team could hear because the call was on speaker phone. Hotch moved forward needing to give his daughter any comfort he could.

"Sar-bear, can you hear me?" Hotch asked. Sarah began crying harder at her father's voice and his childhood nickname.

"I can hear you, Daddy. Please help us, I'm scared, Jason's bleeding a lot. I'm doing what I can to stop it, but it's not helping like it should," she told them.

"I know you're scared, but hang in there. We're doing everything we can to get you guys out safely. How many people are hurt or dead?" Reid asked.

"The cashier is dead and Jason is hurt. I'm so sorry, Uncle Spencer."

"Hey, you listen to me, Sarah. You didn't fire the gun. It's not your fault. We're going to try and see if we can at least get Jason out, okay?" Emily explained to her shaken daughter.

"Okay, I love all of you," Sarah said as she handed the phone back to the unsub and quickly hurried back to Jason's side.

XXXX

Dropping to her knees she smiled at one of the other customers who was applying pressure to Jason's shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, I'm an EMT so I have some knowledge about what I'm doing," the young man answered back.

"They're going to try and see if they can get him to let you go," she explained whispering in her semiconscious boyfriend's ear.

"Not… with…out… you…" he struggled to argue.

"Normally I would think your selflessness very sweet and flattering, but right now, it's not. If the team can get you released and to a hospital, I want them to," she replied.

"Okay, but promise me, you'll be careful?" he mouthed unable to form words due to the pain.

"I promise, I love you so much," she breathed.

"Love you to," he mouthed just before his eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

TBC?

A/n, sorry all these are going to be posted at once. I got really sick and fell behind in writing and posting.


	11. Chapter 11

Henry had just finished cleaning up his lunch dishes when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered not recognizing the number.

"Is this Henry Lamontagne?" Katie asked.

"Yes this is who is this?" he asked, getting nervous.

"This is Katie Cole; I'm agent Donna Joanne Reid-Morgan's boss. It would be good if you could get to the bureau as soon as you could, something's happened, and I don't think DJ should be alone right now," she explained.

"Oh my gosh, is the baby okay?" he asked as he shoved his feet into his shoes and began looking for his keys.

"The baby and DJ are both fine, but she got some distressing news and I think it would be good if you came and took her home for the day," Katie answered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Henry said hanging up the phone and finally locating his keys.

XXXX

"Can I use your phone? I need to call someone on my parent's team and see what they know," DJ requested as Katie was hanging up from Henry. Katie nodded and placed her phone in DJ's hand.

"Henry's on his way," she assured the upset agent. DJ nodded her understanding as she dialed her sister's number.

XXXX

Savannah jumped as her phone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket, she cursed when she saw her sister's name on the caller ID.

"Is everything okay, Savannah?" Reid checked.

"It's DJ, she must have seen the news," Savannah said glaring at the reporters who were being kept a safe distance back. Sighing she answered the phone wishing she didn't have to confirm her pregnant sister's fears.

"Hey little Sis," she greeted gently.

"Is Jason the one that's been shot?" DJ demanded without introduction.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We're working on getting him out, though. Please don't worry, it's not healthy for you or the baby," Savannah reminded.

"I know, and Henry's on his way, Katie called him. Please keep me posted, tell Jason I love him next time you talk to them, please, and Sarah to," DJ requested.

"I sure will, love you, DJ, bye," Savannah said hanging up and putting her phone back in her pocket. Before walking back to the rest of the team she said a quick prayer that her brother and Sarah made it out of this alive.

XXXX

Jack had just walked into his office from testifying in court on a case and settled into his desk chair to work on some work for his online class before his next appointment with a prosecutor. Opening the internet, he scanned the headlines to find out what had happened while he was busy in court. He felt his heart stop at what he read. His little sister and her boyfriend were being held hostage at the diner she worked at. Knowing his dad and step-mom would be too busy to talk as well as his wife; he grabbed his phone and dialed his Aunt Penny's number.

XXXX

"Garcia," came her unusually subdued voice.

"So it's true, then?" Jack asked as an introduction.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's true, Jackers," Garcia replied using a nickname she hadn't called him since childhood. The use of the childhood nickname made everything even more real for the psychologist.

"What happened and is anyone hurt?"

"Apparently the unsub came in and waved the gun around. After the cashier activated the silent alarm, he shot and killed her. Then for some reason he shot Jason in the shoulder. No one else is hurt, though," the tech informed the anxious young man. Jack blew out a breath as he scanned his calendar.

"I don't have anything else major for today. I'm gonna talk to my boss and see if she'll let me go. If she does, I'm coming to be there with you I can't just sit around and wait and I know I wouldn't be any help at the scene," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'd love your company, sweetie. See you soon," Garcia said softly. "I have to go. The team is calling," she said hanging up and taking the call from the team.

XXXX

Henry had just arrived at his car when simultaneously, his sister and her boyfriend pulled up.

"Hey bro, where you going?" Lisa asked.

"There's a situation and I need to get to the bureau," he said worriedly.

"Are DJ and the baby okay?" Nate checked.

"DJ''s boss says they're both fine, but that she got some distressing news and I need to take her home. Lisa noticed her brother's hands were shaking. Reaching out she took his keys and after unlocking the doors, she climbed into the driver's seat and put on her seatbelt.

"What are you doing, Lis?" Henry wondered.

"Driving you to Quantico. You're in no shape to drive," she argued.

"She's right, man," Nate agreed, climbing in front next to his girlfriend. Knowing it would be pointless to argue and that they were right, Henry climbed into the backseat and the three of them headed towards Quantico praying all the way there.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

Arriving at FBI security, Henry leant forward and flashed his badge at the security guard. The man nodded and let them through.

"What is this, a family reunion? I just saw Agent Hotchner's son come flying through here about five minutes ago. Henry frowned at the statement, but didn't think anything of it. Once they parked, he headed for the Crimes Against Children Division, his sister and Nate on his heels once they'd gotten visitor passes.

XXXX

"Where's Agent Reid-Morgan?" Henry asked as he came into the bullpen area full of DJ's fellow agents.

"I think she's still in the lounge with Katie," one of them answered. Henry nodded his thanks as he turned and headed for the lounge he'd seen around the corner.

XXXX

Walking in, he stopped as he saw DJ curled in on herself as much as her growing belly would allow. She was crying and clutching a worn tissue in her hands.

"DJ, what is it, baby?" Henry asked as he walked over to his girlfriend. In the back of his mind, he noticed Lisa and Nate following him.

"Sarah and Jason are being held hostage at the diner Sarah works at and Jay's been shot," she whispered brokenly. A strangled sound escaped Nate's throat and he turned to bury his face in Lisa's neck. Instinctively, Lisa wrapped her arms around him and began rocking back and forth slightly.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry," Henry said as he gathered DJ into his arms and kissed her head. After a few minutes of silence save for the crying of Nate and DJ, Henry spoke. "Come on, let's get you home."

"N-N-No, I don't want to go home. I need to stay here and wait for news. At least here I can focus on work," DJ argued.

"I think Henry's right, DJ," Katie responded. Seeing DJ open her mouth to argue again, Henry quickly came up with a compromise.

"We can wait in Garcia's office and you can take a couple of case files to keep your mind off what's going on. How does that sound?" he capitulated. DJ nodded as she gave him a soft smile. The pregnant agent held out her hand to be helped off the couch. Nate reached out and helped her to her feet. Before releasing her, he pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Love you, DJ," he whispered in her ear.

"Love you to, Nate," she replied before turning and heading for her desk to grab her most urgent files. It wasn't that she didn't care about Jason and Sarah, but she knew that if she didn't do something to keep her mind busy, she'd stress herself out and that wasn't good for the baby.

XXXX

A knock on her office door made Garcia look up from the search she was running for the team.

"Come in," she called out. The door opened to admit a shaken Jack Hotchner.

"Any news?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry, so far, we've got nothing. The team is trying to convince him to either let Jason out or let a medic in," she explained. Jack nodded as he rubbed his hands over his face. He could feel a headache forming behind his eyes and he knew it wouldn't be going away anytime soon. Walking over to one of her "kids" Garcia wrapped the eldest Hotchner child in a tight hug wishing she could provide more comfort than that.

XXXX

When the foursome got to Garcia's office, they found Kevin sitting at one of Garcia's computers while Garcia was hugging Jack tightly. At the knock on her door, Garcia looked up and gave the group standing in her doorway a small smile.

"Hi, come to join the party?" she joked weakly.

"Hi, Mom," Nate said moving forward and allowing her to hug him. One by one, she hugged the others before leading them into the office and giving them places to sit and work on whatever they needed to. It was almost like when they'd all come to the BAU after school and worked on homework, accept she was missing two of her precious darlings, Sarah, and Jason.

TBC?


	13. Chapter 13

Shifting so she could help apply better pressure to Jason's wound, Sarah smiled when she felt her cell phone in her pocket. Knowing she had it silent, she slowly eased it out and managed to snap a picture of the unsub while he was yelling at the couple a few feet away. As quickly and quietly as she could, she sent it to Hotch and Garcia.

"Find him," she wrote hurriedly before sending the text. She just hoped her quick action would save all of them especially Jason.

XXXX

Garcia jumped as her phone rang.

"Garcia," she answered hurriedly.

"Garcia, it's Hotch, Sarah sent me a picture of the unsub," he began.

"I know, sir. She sent me the same picture. That's one smart girl you've got there," the tech complimented. "I'm running it through my facial recognition program. I'll let you know as soon as I have something. Oh, and I have all the kids here. They're waiting on word," she added.

"Tell them all that so far they're both hanging in there. Get back to me as soon as you can, Garcia," Hotch instructed disconnecting the call and heading back over to his team. He'd made it almost all the way back to the others when his phone rang again. He answered it quickly, hoping Garcia had already found answers.

XXXX

"Hotchner" he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"How are things going, have you been able to get someone inside the diner yet?" came a familiar voice. Hotch's jaw dropped slight in surprise. He should have known, though. Even on a book tour, leave it to Dave to see the news and keep tabs on the team.

"We haven't gotten inside yet, but Sarah managed to send us a picture of the unsub. I'm hoping once we know a bit more about him we can try getting Jason out or one of us in."

"Keep me posted, I'll be praying for everyone," Dave said softly.

"I will, thanks, Dave. Talk to you later," he said hanging up.

XXXX

"Dave? As in Dave Rossi?" Emily asked as she put an arm around her husband and gave him a slightly squeeze before letting go.

"The one and only. He'd heard about what was going on and wanted to check in," Hotch explained as he turned to see what else could be done until Garcia found out who the unsub was.

XXXX

"I wish he'd wake up," Sarah whispered to the EMT helping her tend to Jason. The unsub had glared at them when he saw them working together.

"You've already got one death on your hands, do you really want another?" the EMT challenged. The unsub glared but didn't protest further.

"I know, but his body's had a shock. Unconsciousness is the body's way of trying to cope with the trauma," the EMT explained. "My names James Blankinship, what's yours?" he asked giving Sarah a slight smile.

"Sarah Hotchner," she whispered.

"You can work on him, but I didn't say anything about talking, now shut up!" the unsub yelled. The two frightened hostages fell silent not wanting to anger the gunman any more than he already was.

XXXX

The computer beeped indicating her search had found a match. Everyone crowded around the tech's monitor making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay, guys, I know you're all worried, but I need everyone to back up slightly, please," she requested as she dialed Hotch and put the phone on speaker. Everyone in the office nodded as they moved back slightly. The phone was answered before the first ring had finished.

"Tell me you have something, Garcia," Hotch begged. It was the only clear sign he'd given that he was worried for his daughter since they'd left the BAU. "You're on speaker," the unit chief informed her.

"I certainly do my fearless leader. Your guy is 24 year old Markus Cooklin. He used to work at a diner in DC but was fired after several customers complained about him. They said he treated them badly and there were a couple accusations that he'd tampered with customer's food. That happened a week or so ago and now he's unemployed. Oh, and he also has a lot of debt and creditors seem to be hounding him," she concluded.

"Great work as always, Garcia. Thank you," Hotch responded.

"You're welcome, and sir?"

"Yes?"

"Please be careful and bring Sarah and Jason home safe as well as the others," she requested softly.

"We'll do our best, Garcia," Hotch promised. Hanging up the phone he turned to Morgan.

XXXX

"I think we need to try and establish contact again. Maybe now that we know his name we can establish some kind of relationship with him and he'll let them go," he suggested. Morgan nodded and began dialing the diner phone placing the call on speaker.

XXXX

"Yeah, what do you want?" Marcus grumbled into the phone.

"Marcus, this is Agent Morgan. We know you've been fired recently and that you're angry. However, holding people hostage in this diner isn't the way to solve it. If you come out here or let one of us in, we can talk about this," Morgan bargained.

"Do I look stupid, man? If I come out there, you're damn agents will shoot me on sight." He thought for a moment before speaking. "I guess you could come in, and if I like what I see, I might let that hurt kid go with you, but no one else, do you understand? Only the injured one," Marcus replied.

"I hear you, Marcus, loud and clear. I'm going to hang up and head towards the door. When I get to it, I'll knock on it three times so you know it's me, okay?"

"Sure, whatever. Leave your gun outside, though."

"I can't do that," Morgan responded.

"No gun or you can't come in and that punk dies," he argued back. Morgan caught Hotch's eye. The unit chief nodded in reply.

"Fine, I'll leave my gun out here. I'm hanging up and heading to the door now," Morgan said disconnecting the call. After handing his gun to Hotch he made his way to the door after exchanging a brief look with his husband. Hopefully he'd be able to get Jason out and be able to assess how easy it would be to get the others out alive and safe.

TBC?


	14. Chapter 14

The knocking on the door made everyone in the diner look up. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. The knock meant that someone from the team would be coming in. Hopefully Jason would be allowed to go to a hospital, she thought as she turned to see Morgan walk into the diner. Entering the diner, Morgan took in his surroundings. Everyone was huddled in scared little groups and the dead cashier was on the floor behind the counter. He spared her a quick prayer before turning to the unsub.

XXXX

"What can we do to get these hostages out of here?" Morgan asked. Making sure to speak clearly so the wire he was wearing would pick everything up.

"I want a car out of here and a one way ticket to Mexico and I want it now," Marcus demanded.

"We'll see what we can do once we get the injured out and on their way to a hospital. Is the young man the only one hurt?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, it's too late for that bitch," the unsub said jerking his thumb at the dead cashier. Morgan started walking over to where Sarah sat with Jason.

"I'm going to check on him, okay?" he said as he held his hands up indicating he wasn't armed. The unsub nodded and kept his gun trained on the federal agent as he reached the small group and dropped to his knees.

XXXX

"Is he awake?" he whispered. Sarah shook her head.

"He slipped into unconsciousness about 20 minutes or so ago. His breathing and pulse are holding steady for the moment," explained the man on Jason's other side. Morgan nodded while giving him a curious look.

"James Blankenship, I'm an EMT and have been helping Sarah look after Jason. I'm doing as much as I can, but he needs to get to a hospital as soon as possible," the EMT stated.

"How hard would it be to move him?" Morgan wondered glancing sadly at his youngest child and how still he was.

"As long as you have a stretcher, not too hard," James answered.

"If we're going to get Jason out of here, we need a stretcher, I need to tell the EMT's to bring one to the door so this guy and I can get him on it and I can carry him out," Morgan called to the agitated gunman.

"Fine, if you must, give me the number. I'll call them and tell them to bring a stretcher then they can start working on my other demands," he said picking up the phone and dialing. Five minutes later a stretcher was being settled next to Jason and with James's help, Morgan settled his son on to it.

"I need him to help me carry it to the door," Morgan pointed out.

"I won't go any farther, I swear," James replied. Marcus nodded and the two men lifted the stretcher in order to carry it to the door and out to safety.

"Wait a minute, please," Sarah requested as she stood next to the stretcher. Leaning over she kissed Jason's cool cheek and allowed a few tears to slide down her cheeks.

"I love you, Jay, stay strong and I'll see you as soon as I can," she said. Placing one last kiss on his cheek she sat back down and allowed them to take him away to get the care he desperately needed. They'd made it a few feet when Sarah called out in a whisper.

"Uncle Morgan?" Stopping he turned to her and gave her a soft smile.

"What is it, kiddo?"

"Back door, store room," she whispered. Morgan frowned for a second before understanding her words and smiling.

"Gotcha, stay calm and we'll get you out as soon as we can," he promised before giving her another small smile then heading for the door eager to tell what he'd learned to the rest of the team.

XXXX

Cheers arose from the crowd as Derek carried the stretcher with Jason on it out the door and into the bright sunshine. Instantly paramedics were swarming around the stretcher and assessing the situation.

"There's an EMT, James Blankenship inside. He was helping tend his wound," Morgan explained.

"Jamie did a hell of a job. I'm his partner. He had the day off," complimented one of the male medics.

"We're taking him to St. Sebastian's, any of you riding with us?" another medic asked as she secured an IV tube in Jason's arm. Both Morgan and Reid looked at Hotch.

"I need one of you to stay here, but one of you can go," he told the two anxious fathers. After a moment a decision was reached.

"You go, Reid, keep me posted and tell him I love him and that I'll be there as soon as I can," Morgan requested.

"Of course," Reid agreed making his way to the ambulance and climbing in. The last glimpse the team got was Reid grabbing his son's hand as the doors closed and the ambulance took off lights and sirens going full tilt.

"Can someone call Garcia and let her know what's going on?" Morgan asked.

"I will," JJ said pulling out her phone and calling the tech.

XXXX

"What's going on, JJ? Is everyone okay?" Garcia demanded as she answered her phone.

"The unsub was convinced to let Jason go. He's on his way to St. Sebastian's. Reid's going with him. The others are still in the diner, but Morgan's talking to Hotch. It sounds like Sarah might have given him a clue that could help rescue them."

"How's Jason?" Garcia wondered.

"He's holding his own. Apparently there's an off duty EMT inside and he helped Sarah tend to his wound the best they could. I have to go, but I'll keep you posted as I learn more," JJ said hanging up her phone and turning back to see what Morgan had learned.

XXXX

"What's going on, Mom?" DJ questioned.

"They've gotten Jason released. He's on the way to the hospital. Your dad went with him," the tech shared.

"Did they say how he was?" Nate interjected.

"JJ said he was holding his own," she replied.

"Which hospital is he going to, Aunt Penny?" Henry wanted to know.

"They're taking him to St. Sebastian's."

"Why don't we go and see how he's doing? Even if we can't see him, I'm sure Uncle Spencer would like the company," he suggested looking at Lisa, DJ, and Nate. The other three nodded and stood up.

"You want to come with, Jack?" he asked looking at the older man.

"No, I think I'll stay with Aunt Penny. Let me know how he is, though. We'll let you know when the others are safe," he promised.

"Thanks, tell Sarah we love her," he said as he herded his sister and both their significant others towards the door so they could check on someone dear to them all.

TBC?


	15. Chapter 15

"According to Sarah, there is a store room in the back of the diner and there's a door that you get in from the outside. I'm assuming there is also an entrance leading from the store room to the diner," Morgan concluded.

"Okay, here's the plan. Morgan, you and a couple of SWAT guys head around back and see if you can see the door. Also look at the surroundings. Will the unsub know you're entering the building before we want him to? Then come back and report. Once we know that, we'll go from there," Hotch instructed. Morgan nodded and after grabbing a couple of SWAT team guys made his way around the diner to the back hoping against hope this would work.

XXXX

Reid looked up to see two of his kids and their significant others walking into the surgery waiting room.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

"How is he, Daddy?" DJ asked tears filling her eyes.

"The EMT's said he should be fine. They took him straight to surgery when we got here. Now come over here and sit down. Standing and stressing out aren't good for the baby," he reminded his youngest daughter gently. Nodding, DJ walked over and sank wearily into the chair next to her dad. The others took seats as well and began the waiting game. DJ began rubbing circles on her small baby bump.

"The baby kicking?" Henry murmured placing his hand over hers.

"Yeah, I guess it's time to play," she replied back with a slight smile.

"You and your brother used to do the same thing about this time of day," Reid commented smiling at DJ and Nate. Everyone settled into a worried silence each hoping for the best.

XXXX

"Getting in will be easy," Morgan reported when he met back up with the rest of the team.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Morgan, you and I will head to the store room door. Once we're in, JJ, you, Emily, and Savannah head in through the front door. Marcus will be distracted with us. Once you're in, start getting the hostages out. Everyone clear?" Hotch checked. Everyone nodded and prepared to go in.

XXXX

"I wonder how he didn't know about the window?" Savannah whispered as they made their way to the front door.

"My guess is he was so intent on getting in and controlling everyone that he didn't even think about it," Emily commented. JJ nodded in agreement.

"Everyone in place?" Hotch asked through their com.

"Yes we are," Emily responded.

"Okay, on my count, one… two… three!" Hotch counted down before opening the store room door and entering the room full of various restaurant items. Hotch waited until he was sure Morgan was also in the room before whispering.

"I'll take the left, you take the right." Morgan nodded silently as he took up his position to the right of the door leading into the diner. Hotch held up three fingers and slowly lowered each of them. When the last one was lowered, Morgan opened the door and entered knowing that Hotch had his back.

XXXX

"FBI, Marcus Cooklin, put your hands up and drop the gun.

"No, never!" he yelled waving the gun around wildly. At the sound of Hotch announcing himself and Morgan, the three women of the team made their way in through the front door and began helping hostages up and out of the diner. This made the unsub angry and he fired a warning shot.

"Don't make me tell you again. Put your gun down and put your hands up," Morgan demanded. Ignoring Morgan's demands, the unsub lifted his gun and aimed it Savannah's back. Before he could fire, three bullets slammed into him, killing him instantly. Walking over to the dead unsub, Morgan kicked his gun out of reach then bent down to check for a pulse. He shook his head indicating that he was in fact gone. The last of the hostages were being escorted out including Sarah who had told the ladies to get the others out first. Once the cops and crime scene techs had entered the diner to take care of the dead cashier and the dead unsub, the guys followed the others out into the almost too bright sunlight.

XXXX

Arriving outside, Hotch scanned the chaos for his daughter. He found her with Emily hovering next to her as an EMT checked her over.

"Go check on your daughter, Man. We've got this," Morgan urged nodding at JJ and Savannah who were helping comfort the other hostages. Nodding in relief, Hotch made his way over to where his wife and daughter were.

XXXX

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? He didn't try anything, did he?" Hotch asked breathlessly as he put an arm around Sarah's shoulders. The young woman shook her head.

"Physically, I'm okay. He never touched me. He just scared me. How's Jason. I want to see him. When can I do that?" she wanted to know.

"You still have to give your statement, sweetie," Hotch said with regret.

"Can I give it at the hospital, please? He wasn't conscious when he left and I'm so worried about him. Tears filled Sarah's eyes and began running down her face.

"Reid called a little bit ago. All the kids minus Jack are at the hospital waiting with him. Jason's in surgery. Jack's at the BAU anxiously waiting to see you. Why don't you let us take you to your brother then we can go see Jason? I'm sure he really wants to see you," Emily pointed out. Sarah nodded she knew Jack must have been worried about her, and if Jason was still in surgery she couldn't see him anyway. Giving her daughter's shoulders a squeeze, Emily began walking her to their SUV, Hotch on her other side, unwilling to let her out of his sight just yet.

XXXX

"I hear there's someone here who is slacking off and just sitting around waiting on me to come by?" Sarah said as she entered Garcia's office. At the sound of his sister's voice, Jack leapt up and ran over to where she stood and pulled her in for a tight hug. Sarah let him hold her as long as he needed to. She could feel tears hitting her shoulder and Jack's body shook slightly.

"You're okay, you're okay," he breathed.

"Yes, I'm okay, I swear." Jack leant back and cupped Sarah's face in his hands. He stared deep into her eyes assuring himself she was in front of him and alive. The haunted look in her brother's eyes broke Sarah's heart. He was most likely reliving Haley's death. Hotch rubbed his son's shoulder, clearly knowing what his son was reliving. After a moment, Garcia and Emily joined the hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, kiddo," Garcia said kissing Sarah's cheek.

"Me, to, Aunt Penny. Now I just want to go see Jason and make sure he's okay," she replied.

"I know the team has paperwork to do. Why don't I take you to the hospital?" Jack offered.

"I'd like that, thanks, Jack," Sarah said giving her brother a soft smile.

"Garcia, why don't you go with him? You've done all you need to for the moment," Hotch suggested. Garcia gave him a thankful smile as she gathered up her belongings and headed out the door after Jack and Sarah ready to ensure her baby was okay with her own two eyes.

TBC?


	16. Chapter 16

A few hours later the entire BAU team and their families were in the surgery waiting room.

"Family of Jason Reid-Morgan?" asked a doctor standing in the doorway consulting his clipboard. Morgan and Reid stood up followed by the rest of the group.

"How is he?" Reid questioned. The doctor looked at the large group before him before speaking.

"If you'd like, we can go somewhere more private to talk."

"No, these people are our family. Anything you have to say about Jason can be said in front of them," Morgan explained. The doctor nodded before giving his report.

"Your son is lucky. The bullet damaged some ligaments but thankfully that was all. If the bullet had been a few inches lower it would have hit his heart. Whoever tended to the wound before he was able to be brought to the hospital did a great job. The quick actions of those individuals may have saved his life. He'd lost a lot of blood and if he'd lost much more we may not have been able to bring him back."

"When can we see him?" Sarah asked tearfully. The doctor turned and gave her a quizzical look.

"And you might be?"

"I'm his girlfriend," she answered softly.

"He's in recovery. He should be settled in a room in about fifteen minutes or so. I'll have a nurse come and get you guys when he's settled. We're keeping him in the ICU overnight as a precaution. Two people can go in at a time, but please be as quiet as you can," the doctor requested.

"We will, thank you," Hotch said speaking for the group.

"If no one has any questions, I have to go. I have other people to see," the doctor said. Everyone nodded and let the doctor leave the room. They were just glad Jason would be okay.

XXXX

A phone ringing broke the silence they'd fallen into after the doctor left. Everyone reached for their phones. Hotch pulled his out.

"It's mine," he said answering it.

"Hi, Dave, you're on speaker," he said pressing a button and holding out the phone so everyone could hear the other man.

"How's Jason, has the doctor came out to see you yet?" he asked. He'd finally finished his tour obligations for the day and was now comfortably ensconced in his hotel room.

"Yeah, he just left. Jay's out of surgery and he's doing okay. He's damn lucky, though," Morgan said.

"Thanks to Sarah and an EMT who was in the diner," Reid added.

"I'm proud of you, bambina," Dave said warmly.

"Thanks Uncle Dave. It was nothing," Sarah said modestly

"You're Uncle Derek and I don't feel that way," Reid replied. "I didn't get the name of the EMT who helped you, I want it so we can send him something," the genius added.

"I'll give it to you," Sarah responded.

"I'm glad he's okay. I'd love to be there, but unfortunately I can't. Tell him we'll hang out when I'm done with this tour, which should be in a couple of weeks. Something I'm glad for," the retired profiler interjected.

"I will, thanks for calling, Rossi. I hate to cut this short, but I see a nurse heading our way. I think she's going to take us to Jason," Morgan informed his former boss.

"Okay, go see Jason, and tell him I love him. Bye everyone, see you when I get home," Dave said disconnecting the call and sinking back into his pillows. He was glad Jason was okay and in time would recover from the trauma he'd suffered.

XXXX

"Hi, my name's Martha. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to Jason's room. He's awake but groggy from the anesthesia. He's breathing on his own, though which is excellent. Dr. Lids is only planning on keeping him in the ICU over night and moving him to a regular floor if he does well late tomorrow afternoon," the nurse informed the group as she led them down the hall towards the ICU. Unfortunately due to their line of work, the team had seen way too much of this unit over the years. However, none of their children had ended up here until now. They all hoped it was a once in a life time thing, but knowing their kids, it probably wouldn't be. "Here's the room he's in, please remember, two at a time. However, if you sneak in someone else I'm sure I can pretend not to see," she said with a wink as she turned and headed for the nurse's station.

XXXX

"Okay, who's going in first?" Savannah asked.

"How about Sarah, Garcia, Morgan, and Reid? Then DJ, Henry, Lisa, and Nate can go in together, and then the rest of us will follow," Emily suggested. Having no problems with that, the others gave the two dads', Garcia, and Sarah an encouraging smile. One by one the groups filed in and wished Jason well until they'd all seen him and were now back in the ICU waiting room.

"I'm staying with him," Sarah spoke up before anyone could argue.

"Sarah, are you sure? You've got to be exhausted, maybe you should go home and get some rest," her father gently suggested.

"We're staying, if she wants, she can stay here with us," Morgan said as he pulled Reid into his arms and kissed his husband's cheek while giving his youngest child's girlfriend a sweet smile.

"We should get home, I know DJ's exhausted, and the baby and her need rest," Henry said as he looked down at his girlfriend who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"It's settled then, everyone else will go home, and Morgan, Reid, and Sarah will stay. You'll call if anything changes, right?" Lisa checked.

"We will, now go on and get some rest. See all of you in the morning," Morgan said as he settled back with his head against the wall hoping to catch a bit of sleep. It had been a long day and he was glad it was finally over.

TBC?


	17. Chapter 17

"Honey, I'm home," Jack called out as he entered the apartment he shared with his wife. It had been a long day and he was glad to be home. Savannah had called him earlier in the day to let him know they'd just finished the case and that they were on their way home.

"Hey," came his wife's dejected voice. He'd missed her while the team was away the last week and he was very glad that he would be able to fall asleep next to the woman he loved that night.

"Where are you, lady bug?" he wondered. He could hear her, but he didn't know where she was.

"I'm in the bedroom," she replied. The psychologist didn't like how upset and down she sounded. Entering the bedroom, the eldest Hotchner frowned when he saw Savannah. She was curled up in a ball under the covers and she'd clearly been crying. Quickly toeing off his shoes and removing his suit jacket, Jack walked hurriedly over to the bed and settled on it next to his clearly distraught wife.

XXXX

"Hey, what's with the tears, sweetheart? Did something happen on the case?" The newest profiler didn't answer, but she turned and threw herself into her husband's welcoming embrace. A fresh wave of tears fell down her face and were accompanied by harsh heart breaking sobs. "Shh, it's okay. Go ahead and cry. I'm hear, I love you," Jack whispered kissing the top of her head. "Let it all out," he whispered soothingly.

"Oh, Jack, it was awful. He was going to shoot your dad. I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry, please don't hate me," she hiccupped. He hoped with everything in him that he was wrong, but Jack feared he knew where this was going. Deciding he had to ask the inevitable question, he took a deep breath and held her just a bit tighter as he spoke.

"Did you shoot someone?" he asked just above a whisper. A nod was his only answer. "Did you kill them?" he continued.

"Y-Y-Yes, he was holding the young woman. JJ managed to distract him enough to relax his grip on the girl and she got away. Then he turned his gun on to Hotch. I saw his finger move towards the trigger and without thinking I pulled the trigger on my gun. The bullet hit him before I even realized I'd fired. I killed a man, Jack. I can't believe I killed someone," she exclaimed as she dissolved into tears again. "I'm just as bad as the unsub's we put away," she said lowly as she sniffed.

"No, you're not. Look at me," Jack said firmly. Reluctantly, Savannah lifted her head and met her husband's compassionate eyes. "Did you enjoy killing the unsub?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!" she cried horrified.

"Did you have the urge to do it again once you had?" Jack questioned.

"No, how can you think that?" Savannah demanded angrily as she tried to move from his embrace. Jack wouldn't let her go, however.

"I don't think any of those things about you, baby. I'm just trying to get you to see that you're nothing like the people you guys put away. Did you kill someone, yes? Was it for a good reason? I'd say so; you saved my dad who also happens to be a member of your team. I'm not saying you shouldn't feel bad about killing him, but you need to realize you did it for the right reasons. You and the rest of the team have each other's backs and you proved it tonight. Do you believe me?" he asked tilting her chin up and placing a sweet kiss on her lips, tasting the saltiness of her tears.

"I believe you, it doesn't make it hurt any less, but at least you helped me put it into perspective. Thank you," Savannah said returning the kiss.

"Why don't you go take a long hot bath? I'll bring you a glass of wine in a moment. That will make you feel better.

"Thank you so much, how is it that you always know what to do to make me feel better?" she asked as she got up and began removing clothes and heading for the bathroom.

"It's a skill I've just learned I guess. I've had since you were an infant and I was a toddler to perfect it," he said giving her a smile before heading off to get her wine and a small bite for her to eat.

XXXX

He had just finished putting together a plate of fruit, cheese, and crackers as well as a glass of wine when another idea struck. He knew he'd helped her some, but he truly didn't understand how she felt because he didn't ever have to kill anyone. Grabbing his phone he dialed his step-mother's cell phone.

XXXX

Emily had just finished putting away the last dish from supper that Aaron had handed her when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said answering it.

"Hey, Em, it's Jack. Are you busy?"

"No, I'm not. We just finished doing the dishes from supper. What's the matter?" she asked.

"I just got home a little while ago and Savannah told me what happened. I did my best to help her feel better, but I can't completely understand where she's coming from because I've never killed anyone. I was hoping you could talk to her? I mean since you've well, uh," he broke off.

"Since I've been in her shoes and killed someone?" Emily finished.

"Well, yeah," her step-son responded.

"Sure, I'll talk to her," Emily offered.

"Thank you, Em; I'll take her the phone. She's enjoying a bath and I've just made her something to eat and a glass of wine," Jack said heading for the bathroom, carefully balancing the plate of food and the wine while he tucked his phone between his head and shoulder.

"You're a good husband, and Savannah's lucky to have you," Emily complimented.

"Thanks, I just did what I could to help," Jack answered shyly.

"Well she's lucky to have you," Emily said as she settled on their bed ready to help her daughter-in-law begin dealing with the trying day she'd just had.

XXXX

Reaching the bathroom door he tapped on it with his foot.

"Come in," Savannah called out. Holding the stem of the wine glass between his index finger and thumb of his left hand, Jack opened the door and entered the steam filled bathroom. The bathtub was full of water and vanilla scented bubbles.

"Thank you," Savannah said as he sat the glass of wine on the edge of the tub and the plate on the vanity where she could reach it.

"You're welcome, there's someone who wants to talk to you. I'm doing what I can, but I figured talking to someone who had been in your shoes before would help, so I called Emily," he explained as he held out his phone. Giving her husband a grateful smile, Savannah took the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hi, Emily," she greeted taking a sip of wine and sinking back into the soothing water.

"Hey there, sweetie. Jack's worried about you so he called me. Do you want to talk?" Emily offered.

"Yeah, I think I do," Savannah admitted as she took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. Jack slipped quietly from the room. He knew his wife was in the very capable hands of his step-mom. He was sure that in a few minutes Emily would have Savannah laughing and helping her find a way to put this awful day behind her. Forty-five minutes later, he was happy to be proven right when his wife's soft giggles floated down the hall. This was hard, but he knew she'd make it through it with his support as well as the ones who loved her.

TBC?


	18. Chapter 18

Hearing someone calling her name, Lisa opened her eyes. Once they were open, she saw Nate standing next to their bed holding a tray of food.

"Morning," she said sleepily.

"Good morning, Lis, happy birthday," he said as he smiled.

"Is that breakfast in bed?" she asked sitting up and fluffing the pillows behind her back.

"Yep, all your favorites. Eggs, sausage, a waffle, and hash browns. Oh, and of course a huge cup of coffee. Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Oh, thank you, this looks delicious, come join me?" she requested patting the bed. Nodding, Nate settled next to her and the two of them dug in. "The waffle is really good. What did you add to it?" she asked as she took another bite.

"I added some pecans and some chocolate chips. It was something I cooked at school yesterday and thought you'd like it. So since its Saturday what do you want to do, birthday girl?"

"I was thinking we could go ice skating with Henry and DJ then have lunch with them. My parents are taking us out to dinner tonight, remember?" she checked.

"Yeah, I remember. Well then, when we finish breakfast, you can go get ready while I fill Henry and DJ in on our plans," Nate suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Lisa responded as she continued to eat the wonderful breakfast her boyfriend had cooked for her.

XXXX

"Are you sure it's safe for DJ to go ice skating in her condition?" Henry questioned for the third time as they pulled up outside the ice skating arena.

"For heaven's sake, I'm pregnant, not dying. As long as I'm careful and don't go to fast, I can skate. I asked Mom who went skating when she was pregnant with Jason. It's perfectly safe, so would you please stop worrying?" she asked exasperatedly as she glared at Henry. The expectant mother loved her boyfriend dearly, but his overprotectiveness was driving her up the wall.

"Fine, if you say so, I'll try and stop worrying, but it's my job to worry. I have to protect you and our child at all costs," he argued.

"I know, and he or she and I both appreciate that," DJ said as she clasped their hands.

"When's your next doctor's appointment?" Lisa asked.

"Next week, I can't believe I'm almost six months along. Here's hoping this little one will let us find out if they're a boy or a girl. It would sure help us to plan the nursery."

"Okay, are we ready to do this?" Nate asked as they headed into the arena. Everyone nodded and smiled at the idea of a day free of work and school and a chance to just relax.

XXXX

"Hi there, how can I help you?" asked a teenager behind the counter.

"We need four passes for ice skating, please," Nate spoke up.

"Are all of you together or separate?" the clerk questioned.

"The two of us are together, and the other two are together," Henry said pointing out the couples.

"Okay, that will be $12.00 per couple." Nodding the two guys paid for the passes and the skates. After telling what size skates they needed, the four of them carried them to a bench and began putting them on.

"Let's do this," DJ said as she stood up and after finding her balance began gliding towards the rink Lisa moving alongside her.

XXXX

"I know you love her and you're worried about the baby, but you have to lay off a bit, man. You're driving her crazy. If there's one thing I know about my sister, it's that she doesn't like people hovering over her," Nate said offering the expectant father a bit of advice as they skated to catch up with their girlfriend's.

"Yeah, I know you're right, but it's hard. It's not just about me and her anymore, you know? There's a baby in the mix now."

"And trust me; Deej knows that better than any of us. She's carrying the baby after all," Nate reasoned. Henry sighed in defeat, he knew his best friend was right, but it didn't mean it would be easy for him to stop worrying.

"Look man, all I'm saying is if you smother her, eventually she's going to snap and go off on you. I know you don't want that," Nate argued. Henry shook his head; he definitely didn't want that at all.

"Are you two gonna gossip all day like high school girls or are you going to come join us?" Lisa called out sticking her tongue out at her brother and boyfriend.

"We're coming," Henry called out as they skated the rest of the way over to their girlfriends.

XXXX

They had been skating for about half an hour when DJ stopped and leant against the wall.

"You okay, Deej?" Lisa asked before the guys could notice.

"Yeah, the baby's just kicking a lot. I'll start skating again in just a second. You don't have to stay with me, hun. Go skate with Nate; I'm fine, I promise."

"Well, if you're sure," Lisa checked. DJ nodded as she straightened up and shifted to push off the wall.

"See, I'm fine, I'll be back on the ice just as soon as I get a drink of water," she said as she headed to the water fountain just off the ice. Lisa nodded and headed back to where the two guys were trying to see who could go under the limbo bar without hitting it.

X

XXX

"Hey there, Little One, calm down. Mommy knows you're here and trying to get comfortable, but do you need to kick Mommy so hard?" DJ whispered as she rubbed her stomach after getting a drink of water.

"They don't seem to realize how hard they're kicking, do they?" a slightly older woman commented as she walked up to the water fountain.

"No, I don't think so. How many kids do you have?" DJ asked conversationally.

"Two, my daughter is nine, and my son is five. They begged me to take them ice skating and I finally gave in since they had the day off school." DJ frowned as she looked at the young woman she only looked about 25 or 26. "It's okay, I know I look young. I was 16 when I had Melanie. Thankfully her dad loved me and her and stuck around. We got married shortly after Mel turned two, and welcomed Noah into our family three years later. I'm Kelly by the way," she introduced, extending her hand.

"Donna Joanne, but everyone calls me DJ," DJ said as she shook the other woman's hand. Glancing up she saw Henry looking for her in concern.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Kelly questioned.

"Yeah, he's been a bit overprotective and it's starting to drive me nuts," DJ reluctantly admitted.

"That's completely; I take it this is your first?" DJ nodded. "Do you know what you're having?"

"No, the little one won't cooperate. I hope they do at my next appointment it would make planning the nursery a lot easier."

Game of Limbo.

"I'm sure you'll be okay planning it either way. I'll let you get back to your boyfriend, I have to go tell my son to stop tormenting his sister," Kelly said as she walked off to deal with her feuding kids. Smiling softly, DJ skated back to where the others were skating and playing a


	19. Chapter 19

The sound of laughter made DJ smile as she entered her childhood home after helping Dave carry in his offering for the BAU family cookout. It was a warm April day.

"Thanks for your help. How are you feeling kiddo?" Dave asked as he patted the expecting mother's arm.

"I'm doing okay. A bit tired and definitely feeling a lot of movement, but I'm just glad Henry's eased up a bit," she admitted.

"Been a little over protective?" the retired agent questioned.

"Oh, you have no idea. I miss him, but I'm glad he's at that cool tech conference with Garcia. I practically had to shove him out the door to make him leave. He's afraid our son is going to do something like come early or that something's going to happen to me. Honestly if he was here, I'd probably not have been allowed to carry anything into the house," DJ grumbled.

"He just loves you, Deej. Are you guys excited about having a boy?" Rossi wondered.

"Yeah, I'm just glad he cooperated and let us know what he was at my sixth month appointment," she said as she walked into the backyard and handed her papa the platter of food Dave had brought.

XXXX

The afternoon was going nice. Everyone was in small groups talking about everything and nothing at all.

"Have you decided how you're going to decorate the nursery?" JJ asked as she, Lisa, DJ, Sarah, and Emily sat at a picnic table drinking lemonade.

"Yeah, I want to know as well," Savannah added as she settled next to her sister.

"We're going to put up a boarder of jungle animals and paint the walls a soft blue. I did a little furniture shopping and I think I've found the crib. It's white and it has a dresser/changing table as well. I'm just sorry it means Lisa and Nate are moving out. I'm gonna miss you guys," DJ said as pregnancy hormones caused tears to fill her eyes.

"Hey, I'm gonna miss you as well, but we're only moving four doors down. I'm so glad the Meyerson's were moving out," Lisa said as she hugged her best friend.

"Sorry, it's... Hormones," all the ladies finished together bursting out laughing, causing all the guys to look in their direction.

XXXX

"After years of being around them, I've learned that simultaneous laughter isn't usually a good thing," Will commented.

"Very true, my friend, but you also know it's better not to get in the middle of it," Morgan replied slapping the other man on the back.

"That I do, that I do," Will agreed.

"This is a fun day, but it's not the same without Henry and Garcia," Hotch said as he uncapped a beer.

"Yeah, I know, I talked to Garcia earlier this morning. She and Henry are geeking out like crazy. I know they miss all of us, but it sounded like they were having fun," Reid commented.

"I think DJ appreciates the slight break she's getting from him," Dave mused.

"That's probably true, I know she's been going crazy with his over protectiveness," Nate interjected.

XXXX

"So Jack, when are you and Vannah gonna give your parents a grandkid?" Rossi asked with a smirk. He loved all the BAU kids and couldn't wait to be witness to the newest generation. Jack's eyes widened and he choked on the sip of his beer he'd just taken.

"Uh, I, uh, I don't know. I think we want to be married at least a year first," the young man stammered. Jack quickly scanned the yard eagerly searching for a way to get out of this slightly awkward conversation. His salvation came in the form of his sister's boyfriend walking towards him.

XXXX

"Hey Jay, what's up?" he asked greeting the younger man.

"Um, not much. Listen, can I talk to you for a moment?" the younger man asked nervously. Jack nodded and followed Jason back into the house where they wouldn't be overheard.

XXXX

"Hmm, I wonder what that's all about?" Reid murmured as he watched his youngest son and his son-in-law enter the house.

"I think he's asking Jack's blessing to marry Sarah," Hotch explained in a low voice.

"Really, man? That's great," Morgan said with a smile.

"Has he asked you and Emily?" Dave checked.

"Yeah, last night," Hotch replied, smiling at the memory.

XXXX

"So why did you invite us to dinner, Jason?" Hotch asked with his best unit chief stare as he, Emily, and his daughter's boyfriend sat in a nice restaurant on a Friday night. Jason gulped nervously as he stared at Hotch.

"Aaron, that's enough. Stop scaring him," Emily scolded. Hotch nodded reluctantly as he let the agent mask drop and a small smile crossed his face. "Is there something you would like to talk about?" Emily asked gently. Jason nodded as he rubbed at his still healing scar from the gunshot he'd gotten just before Christmas. Thankfully both he and Sarah had recovered nicely from the ordeal and were both seeing a counselor as needed. It was clear they were devoted to each other and the ordeal they'd gone through had only succeeded in strengthening the bond between the youngest two kids of the BAU family. Deciding he needed to just bite the proverbial bullet, Jason spoke.

"I love Sarah and want to be with her through thick and thin. I want to marry her, but I needed to get your permission first. I also plan on asking Jack for his, so may I marry Sarah?" he asked nervously. As badly as Hotch wanted to draw it out and make the young man squirm, he knew Emily wouldn't appreciate it.

"You have my blessing," he answered softly.

"Mine as well, I'm so excited, when are you going to ask her?" Emily questioned excitedly.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking at the cookout tomorrow," Jason admitted.

"That would be wonderful," Emily agreed. Hotch nodded and the rest of the evening was spent in companionable conversation including talking about the ring Jason had purchased.

XXXX

"I'm assuming you and Em said yes?" Reid checked.

"Yeah, I wanted to make him squirm, but she wouldn't let me," the unit chief admitted. All the guys laughed as they headed over to join the women to enjoy the rare weekend day free of a case.


	20. Chapter 20

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jack asked as the two guys settled in the living room. Jason was a bit dismayed to realize that talking to Sarah's older brother wasn't easier than to talking to her father.

"I uh, um," he began.

"You what?" Jack prompted. He had a good idea what this little meeting was about, but he wasn't going to give him an out. He had to ask him out right.

"I want to marry your sister. I've already asked your dad and Emily," Jason rushed out.

"Oh, and what did they say?" Jack wondered.

"They gave me their blessing. I got the feeling Uncle Aaron wanted to make me squirm and try and scare me, but Aunt Emily wouldn't let him," Jason admitted. Jack chuckled; he could definitely see that happening. Because Jason was the youngest of the BAU kids, Jack hadn't spent quite as much time with him. However, as they'd all gotten older he'd seen how he'd been there for his sister, especially when they had a pregnancy scare in high school. Sarah had told him about it after she'd gotten back from a walk with Jason and he'd seen she'd been crying.

"I know how much you love her. Yes I give you my blessing. However, if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass," Jack warned.

"Message received, thanks, Jack. I promise I'll do my best not to hurt her. She's my world. I know we're young, but I love her and couldn't imagine being with anyone else. We had to grow up a lot after what happened right before Christmas, but we're coping pretty well."

"I can see that. Are you going to ask her today?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but what if she says no?" the younger guy worried. Jack reached out and slapped Jason on the back of the head.

"If you think she's going to say no, you're crazy, man. She loves you with everything she has. You're waiting a little bit, though, right?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we wait until we graduate. I just hope she wants to wait," he commented.

"I'm sure she will. Well, what are we waiting for, you should go ask her," the older man said as he stood up and headed for the kitchen to head back out to the backyard. After gathering his courage, Jason stood and followed the path Jack had just taken.

XXXX

"Hey everyone, can I have your attention, please?" Jason called as he stood on the patio. Conversation stopped and everyone turned to face him.

"What is it, Jace?" Savannah asked.

"It's been a tough few months for everyone, not least of all Sarah. I don't think I ever got the chance to thank all of you for everything you did that day. I definitely know I haven't thanked the most important person enough. Sarah Elizabeth Hotchner, you kept me sane when I was bleeding on the floor of the diner and you worked with the EMT to help keep me stable until the team could get me out. Even after I lost consciousness I could hear you talking to me. I couldn't respond, but I wanted to. It was on that floor bleeding from a gunshot wound that I made a decision." He stopped and allowed the silence to stretch slightly.

"What decision might that be?" Sarah questioned.

"That I can't live without you," he admitted softly. JJ gasped, she had a pretty good idea what was going on and she couldn't be happier. "You complete me and I love you more than anything else in the world." As he was speaking, he'd made his way over to where his girlfriend was seated. "Sarah Elizabeth Hotchner, we've been inseparable since the day I was born and I don't ever want to be separated from you. Sarah, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Sarah, will you marry?" he whispered as he got down on on one knee and held out the ring.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Sarah said as she smiled, laughed and cried all at the same time. A grin as big as Texas spread across Jason's face as he slipped the ring on his fiancé's hand. The backyard erupted into cheers and clapping. Everyone swarmed around the couple to give them their congratulations. The rest of the cookout was spent celebrating the newest engagement even though they knew it would be a couple of years before they got married.

XXXX

"I can't believe you did it when I wasn't there. I'm sad I missed it, but I'm so happy for both of you," Garcia said as she talked to Jason Sarah later that evening.

"Sorry about that, Mom. I'd planned this when Dad and Papa arranged the cookout last week. I'd forgotten about your conference," Jason apologized.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Pen," Sarah added.

"There's no reason to be sorry. I can't wait to see the ring. We'll have to go do lunch when I'm back and you can fill me in on everything," the tech instructed.

"It's a date," Jason agreed. Sarah yawned, it had been a long day and she was ready to crash.

"I'll let you guys go, but know that I love you, and I am very honored to officially get you as a daughter, Sarah," Garcia said as she sniffled.

"Love you to as well," Sarah responded as she too sniffed back tears of joy. The call was disconnected and the newly engaged couple curled up and drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

"That looks great, Candace," Lisa complimented as she looked at the story the 4th grader was writing.

"Thank you, Ms. Jareau, it's about my sister and me going to Grandma's," the little girl explained.

"My sister and I," Lisa corrected.

"My sister and I going to Grandma's," Candace replied.

"Good job, accept it should be we made cookies, not we maked cookies," the student teacher explained.

"How do you spell that?"

"How do you think you spell it?" Lisa prompted.

"Um, m-a-d?" she asked as she erased the word maked and began writing again.

"No, that's mad, add an e on the end and you have made," Lisa instructed. The little girl nodded as she did so.

"Is that right?" she checked.

"Yes it is," Lisa responded as she noticed two boys throwing spit wads at each other. "Keep up the great work," she said patting the young girl on the back before going to deal with the two boys.

XXXX

"Do you have any idea why I called you in hear, Nathan?" his culinary instructor inquired.

"No I don't, sir. Did I mess up on that dessert I made yesterday?" Nate asked nervously.

"No you didn't. Relax, son, it's a good thing I called you in for," the instructor assured. Nathan felt himself relax slightly at Mr. Nelons words.

"Then what is it?" he wondered.

"The governor is hosting a dinner for some of the politicians in the area and he's asked our school to prepare it. He's picked the three people he wants cooking, and your name was the first one he picked." Nathan couldn't believe it.

"I'm going to cook for the governor and several other politicians?" Nate asked his voice cracking at the end.

"Yes you are. They'll send over the menu next week. The dinner will be next Friday night. Each of you is able to invite one person to come to the dinner. You will be receiving an email with all the information in the next day or two. This is a great honor," Mr. Nelons stated.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Wow, I can't believe it. Thank you so much, sir."

"You don't have me to thank, Nathan. You got this opportunity all on your own. Your excellent reputation and your prowess in the kitchen got you this. I'm just proud to call you one of my students," the teacher said with a proud smile.

"Well, thank you just the same," Nate replied graciously.

"You're quite welcome. Unless you have any questions, I have a meeting I need to get to," Mr. Nelons said rising from his chair.

"No, I don't, but if I do, can I email you?" the shocked young man asked.

"Yes, you certainly can, congratulations, Nathan," the instructor said as he patted one of his best students on the shoulder before exiting his office leaving a grinning Nathan Reid-Morgan in his wake.

XXXX

"You're really getting to cook for the governor?" Lisa asked as she and Nathan fixed dinner for the four members of the apartment.

"Yeah, I just found out today. I'm nervous but excited. I wonder which part of the meal I'll be preparing," he said thoughtfully.

"Well anything you make will be great, DJ said kissing her twin on the cheek as she headed for the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Sis, how you feeling?" Nate asked.

"Tired, but otherwise okay. Did you tell the team?"

"Yeah, I told them. Mom about burst my ear drum with her squeal," her brother replied with a grin.

"She's definitely good at that. Need any help?" Henry asked entering the kitchen.

"Can you put the plates on the table?" Lisa requested as she finished putting together her part of the meal.

"Man am I gonna miss you guys and your cooking. Especially Nate's," DJ said wistfully. Tears came unbidden to her eyes and she quickly blinked them away before anyone noticed them.

"We'll be close enough I can still make dinner some," Nate said softly. Everyone smiled and dug into the meal savoring the delicious food Nate and Lisa had made.


	22. Chapter 22

"I can't believe we're going to be grandparents in about a month," JJ commented as she settled into her recliner. Will looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled.

"A grandson to spoil, I can't wait. DJ and Henry will make great parents. I know it won't be easy, but if anyone can do it, they can."

"No, it definitely won't be easy, parenthood isn't easy for anyone. We'll all be there to help them, though," JJ added. Will nodded as he rubbed absently at his left arm. "Are you feeling okay, honey? You look pale and you didn't eat much at dinner. You're not coming down with something, are you?" the media liaison fretted.

"Just a bit tired and my left arm hurts. It's nothing to worry about. Just lifted a bit more than I should have at work, I promise," Will continued as he saw his wife's frown.

"Okay, if you're sure," she said as she picked up her book and, began reading. There was a feeling in her stomach that things weren't as alright as Will let on, but she decided not to borrow trouble. If something was wrong he'd tell her.

XXXX

A few minutes later, Will put down the paper and stood to go to the bathroom. He winced as a pain shot down his arm from his shoulder, but he ignored it as he made his way out of the living room and headed down the hall. After using the bathroom and washing his hands, the New Orleans native glanced in the mirror. He guessed he looked a bit pale, but he dismissed it as being tired. I'll go to bed a bit earlier, he decided as he walked out of the bathroom. He'd made it about halfway down the hall when a sharp pain gripped his chest and he cried out.

"JJ! Oh god!" he cried out as he crumpled to the ground and his world went black. At the distressed cry from her husband, JJ jumped up and rushed to where she'd heard him call out to her. Her knees gave out when she reached him and saw him lying motionless on the hallway floor clutching at his chest.

XXXXX

"Will, baby, can you hear me? Sweetheart?" she called as she shook him gently. There was no response and JJ panicked even more when she realized he wasn't breathing. Jumping to her feet, the agent quickly hurried to grab her cell phone and call 911. She arrived back at her unconscious husband just as the call connected.

XXXX

"Hello, 911, what is your emergency?" came a calm female voice.

"Um, yes, it's my husband. I think he's had a heart attack. He's unconscious and he's not breathing," JJ exclaimed. "You've got to help me, he looks really bad," she said in near hysterics.

"Okay, I need you to calm down and take a deep breath for me, ma'am. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I can," JJ said as she took in a deep breath and forced her agent mind to take over and pushed the panicked thoughts to the back of her mind.

"That's good, what's your name, ma'am?"

"Jennifer Jareau-Lamontagne, I'm an agent with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI."

"Agent Jareau, I'm showing your address as 7833 Applewood Drive, is that correct?"

"Yes it is," she answered softly.

"Excellent, do you know CPR?" the operator questioned. JJ nodded before she realized the other woman couldn't see her.

"I do," she replied.

"Okay, then I want you to start giving him CPR. I've dispatched emergency responders. They should be to you shortly," the operator assured the frantic woman.

"Thank you" JJ said as she began giving Will CPR. Finally after what seemed an eternity, but in reality was about two minutes, Will began coughing and breathing on his own.

"Is he breathing now?" the operator checked.

"Yes, he's still unconscious, but he's breathing. He looks so gray and lifeless. I can't lose him," JJ choked out fighting back a sob.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine. Is your front door unlocked for the paramedics?"

"Yes, it is," the agent responded. Just then, the sound of sirens reached her ears. "I think they're here," JJ said as she heard the vehicles pull up outside.

"Okay then, I'm going to hang up now. The medics will do their best to help your husband," the operator said as she hung up leaving JJ to stare in bewilderment as the medics came running in and quickly swarmed around her husband pushing her to the side.

XXXX

The distraught blonde slumped against the wall and watched helplessly as the medics lifted Will on to a stretcher and began starting an IV as well as hooking him up to a heart monitor.

"We're taking him to GW Memorial. Are you riding with him?" a redheaded medic asked as she stood in front of JJ.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what did you just ask me?" JJ asked numbly.

"I said we're taking him to GW Memorial, are you riding with him?" the younger woman repeated patiently. JJ nodded woodenly as she got shakily to her feet and began making her way towards the door. Noticing what she assumed was the distraught wife's purse on the foyer table; the medic picked it up before moving next to JJ and supporting her as she stumbled. Making their way outside, they climbed into the back of the ambulance and got seated just as the doors were closed and the driver took off lights and sirens blaring. JJ reached out and grasped Will's cold hand. She clung to it with all she had praying that he'd be alright. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost him.


	23. Chapter 23

"Did I tell you that Jason and I had dinner with Jamie and his wife the other day?" Sarah asked as she and Emily sat at the dining room table painting their fingernails.

"Jamie the EMT who was in the diner?" Emily questioned as she dipped her brush back into the red polish she was using. Sarah nodded as she swiped the brush with the purple polish across her left index finger. She cursed when it slipped and it smeared.

"Oh, damn," she mumbled.

"Sarah!" Emily reprimanded sharply.

"Sorry, Mom," Sarah apologized as she used nail polish remover to remove the messed up polish then started again.

"It's okay, I know you're an adult and can cuss if you want, I'm just not quite used to it yet," Emily explained.

"I understand, Mom." Mother and daughter smiled as they finished painting their nails in a companionable silence.

"So how did dinner go?" her mother wondered.

"It went really well. They have a little girl; she's two and looks just like her mom."

"Wow, he's not much older than you and Jason," Emily commented.

"No, he's 23; he and Shelby met in high school and got married when they were 20. They had Lacey a year later. I think we're going to be good friends," Sarah replied smiling broadly.

"I'm glad, sweetheart. No one can have too many friends," her mother said sagely.

"That is definitely true," Sarah agreed. "I could see our kids playing together whenever Jason and I finally have them," she said happily.

"Please tell me that's going to be a while from now?" Emily begged.

"Yes it will be, Mom, relax," Sarah encouraged, kissing her mom's cheek. Emily smiled in relief. She definitely wanted to have grandkids, but there would be enough time for that, she decided.

"Are you glad to be done with school until the fall?" Emily wondered.

"Yeah, there's part of me that wanted to take summer classes, but I decided I want to work at the diner again instead. They're opening back up next week, you know. After what happened they decided to close down for a few months and completely remodel the place and take a vacation," Sarah shared. Emily nodded as she frowned. The idea of her youngest child going back to the place she'd been held hostage at to work frightened the anxious mother. Logically she knew it didn't mean it would happen again, but it still scared her.

"I wish you weren't working there, but I understand why you want to go back," Emily replied softly.

"It's one of the ways to get over my fear and anxiety. My counselor suggested it, and I think she's right," Sarah explained as she blew on her fingers encouraging them to dry faster.

"I'm sure she is," Emily agreed. The sound of the phone ringing floated through the house.

"Aaron, can you grab that? Our fingernails aren't dry yet," Emily called to her husband.

"Sure, I've got it," he called back as he grabbed the phone off its cradle and answered it.

XXXX

"Hello?" Hotch answered, putting the phone to his ear.

"H-H-Hotch?" came a shaky voice filled with tears.

"This is Hotch, who is this?" he asked in bewilderment as he glanced at the caller ID. "JJ, is that you? What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" he asked slipping into unit chief mode.

"Will's had a heart attack. We're at GW Memorial. It doesn't look good, he wasn't breathing, I had to give him CPR. The doctors are working with him right now. They won't let me see him," she sobbed.

"Oh, JJ, I'm so sorry. We'll be there as soon as we can. Have you called Lisa and Henry?"

"Yeah, but no one else, can you call them, please? I just can't right now," she said before breaking down once again.

"Of course I can, you hang in there. Are Lisa and Henry on their way?" Hotch inquired.

"Yes, they are."

"Good, we'll be there as fast as we can, bye, JJ," Hotch said as he hung up and headed into the dining room with a sinking heart.

XXXX

"What's wrong, Dad?" Sarah asked when she saw the stricken look on her father's face.

"That was JJ on the phone. Will's apparently had a heart attack. They're at GW Memorial. From what she said, she had to call an ambulance and there was a time when he wasn't breathing," Hotch informed his wife and daughter sadly. Both Hotchner women gasped and stood up. Grabbing shoes and their purses they followed their husband and father out to the car as he began calling the rest of the team.

XXXX

Lisa was just taping up a box of her and Nate's belongings when Nate walked into their bedroom.

"One more down, only about a million to go," she greeted with a chuckle. "It's amazing how much stuff we've accumulated."

"Lisa," Nate called softly. Hearing the concerned tone in her boyfriend's voice, Lisa looked up and met Nathan's tear-filled eyes.

"What is it, baby?" she asked placing the packing tape on the box and moving to where he stood rooted to the spot.

"Your mom just called. Your dad's had a heart attack. She had to call 911. They've taken him to GW Memorial." Her mouth dropped open and she tried to speak, but no words would come out.

"Oh my gosh, I need to go see him. How bad is he?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Henry said Aunt JJ told him Uncle Will wasn't breathing when she found him, but she gave him CPR and he was breathing on his own by the time the paramedics got there. Come on, I'm driving everyone, neither you or Henry are in any shape to drive, and DJ's not exactly in the best condition to do so right now either," Nathan said.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Lisa said with a small smile as she headed for the living room.

"I won't," Nate agreed. Reaching the living room, Lisa hugged her brother who was crying openly before reaching for Nate's hand and practically dragging him towards the door.


End file.
